Distractions and Temptations
by Candybree
Summary: Random little stories that have nothing to do with anything else. Mostly Jack and Ianto teasing each other and random domestic scenes. No particular order and I will update when I have ideas. Rating will change depending on the story.
1. Bowties and Top Hats

So this is going to be a bunch of random little stories that have nothing to do with anything else. These ones will be Jack and Ianto teasing each other and random domestic scenes. They are in no particular order and I will update when I have ideas. Rating will change between T and M, depending on the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This story is for x-Athenea-x, thanks for the idea and the help! And this story is rated T.

* * *

Bowties and Top Hats

"You can't be serious Jack." Ianto called, refusing to come out of the bathroom.

"I am serious. You lost the bet and said you would wear _anything_." Jack called back. "Now I want to see my prize so get out of there."

"I did say I would wear whatever you wanted, but I don't think _this _counts."

"I do. So come out!"

Ianto could hear the pout in Jack's voice and knew that if he didn't leave the bathroom soon Jack would take the door off the hinges. Literally. Ianto took a deep breath and stood as straight as he could before he opened the door. Jack squealed happily and clapped his hands when he saw Ianto.

"You look amazing!" Jack cried, throwing his arms around the young man.

"I can't wear this all day Jack. What if someone sees?"

"No one is going to see you except me. They all have the day off with no reason to come in." Jack told him. "Besides it was part of the deal. If Alesha Dixon won then you had to spend the day doing all of your usual work in nothing but a black bowtie and a top hat. You agreed and I am not letting you out of it this time."

"Fine. Can I get you some coffee Sir?" Ianto asked. Jack smiled and nodded, enjoying the view as Ianto climbed out of his bedroom and into his office.

Jack climbed out after him and settled down at his desk to do some of the paperwork Ianto had been yelling at him to do for the last week. A few minutes later Ianto returned carrying two cups of coffee. He handed one to Jack and waited until Jack had taken his first sip and made his noises of appreciation before speaking.

"Can I get you anything else Sir?" he asked.

"That's great for now. I'll do some of this paperwork and then maybe we can play some games." Jack said, flipping the first file open. Ianto noticed that it was a report UNIT had been asking for for the last month.

"Call if you need anything."

"I will Ianto. I will." Jack told him.

Ianto turned to walk out an immediately felt Jack slap his bare butt.

"Thank you Sir." Ianto said, completely deadpanned. He could imagine the pout Jack would be making at his lack of reaction.

As the day wore on, Ianto became more comfortable wearing just a bowtie and top hat and worked very carefully to not react any time Jack made an inappropriate remark or touched him. The one thing he had refused to do was go into the tourist office, which meant Jack had to get the pizza for lunch.

"So I was thinking that we should make this your official uniform. Seeing as we both enjoy it so much." Jack said around a mouthful of pizza.

"We could, though it wouldn't be as special." Ianto said. "And Owen might get a little too excited if he saw me like this."

"True, maybe we should keep it a secret." Jack finished his pizza and moved closer to Ianto. "Do you have a lot of work left?"

"Yes Jack, and so do you. If you don't finish it I will handcuff you to the chair again." Ianto told him, finishing off his pizza as well and standing up to clean up their mess. He automatically straightened his suit, even though he wasn't wearing one. "Back to work then Sir."

The next few hours passed quietly, Jack never calling for more than coffee and a quick grope.

Ianto was straightening Tosh's desk when the proximity alarm went off and the cog door rolled open. Ianto didn't remember Jack leaving, but it wouldn't be the first time he managed to slip out without notice.

"What can I do for you now Sir?" Ianto asked, turning around.

The person standing in the door was definitely not Jack. Not unless Jack had turned into a short Japanese woman who looked a lot like Tosh with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh god." Tosh gasped, blushing but unable to turn away.

Ianto was stunned and couldn't move either, he just stood there staring at his friend.

"You are supposed to have the day off." He managed to whisper.

"I forgot my notebook and I was supposed to call someone, but I didn't have their number since it was in my notebook." Tosh said. "I am so sorry Ianto, I didn't realise you would be here or else I would have called first."

"It's no problem Tosh really." Ianto said. "It's my fault. I keep forgetting not to bet against someone who has seen the future."

"So your...outfit is because of a bet?" Tosh asked

"Yep. We bet on who would win _Strictly Come Dancing_. I lost so I get to spend the day wearing this." Ianto told her. "It is surprisingly comfortable once you get used to the fact you aren't really wearing anything."

"Maybe I should try it then."

"Don't let Jack hear you say that, he'll make it our uniform. The police already think we're odd enough." As if called came out of his office holding a report.

"Ianto did the funny teddy bear come before or after the mutated lizard?" He called. Jack looked up and grinned when he saw Tosh. "Hello Tosh! Are you going to spend the day with us? I think I have a maids hat here somewhere."

"Third drawer on the left, second from the top." Ianto replied automatically. He blushed almost immediately causing the other two to laugh. "And the teddy bear was after the lizard."

"Thanks for the offer Jack, but I just stopped by for my notebook." Tosh said, moving to her desk and picking up her notebook as proof. "Have fun though!" She turned to Ianto as Jack went back into his office. "I would hug you good bye, but..."

"Have a good day Tosh. I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully I'll be wearing more clothes. If you don't see me, then Jack kept my clothes and I'm hiding in the archives. I'll be up whenever he gets coffee deprived."

Tosh laughed and waved goodbye. Ianto heard what sounded like good luck just before the door closed.

"Ianto," Jack called. Ianto looked up and say that Jack was just as naked as he was. "All my work is done and I'm bored. Let's have some fun!"

"Of course Sir." Ianto said, grinning up at his lover "I'll be right there!"


	2. Christmas Presents

Another happy Janto story. What else. Thank you to x-Athenea-x for saving my brain!

Rated: M

Warning: Slash, graphic

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. I only wish.

* * *

Christmas Presents

Jack leaned against the railing and looked around the Hub. For the last three weeks the Hub had slowly accumulated more and more decorations to celebrate the Christmas season. It had surprisingly started with Owen bringing in a little stuffed reindeer to sit on his desk. Then Gwen brought in little carolling dolls that sang 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' when you pressed one of their hands. Soon plastic snowflakes were hanging from the ceiling and the railings were covered in garland. Ianto even managed to find a Christmas tree in the archives, setting it up in the boardroom, and the team spent one of the slow days decorating it. Now there was a pile of presents underneath, waiting to be opened in a few hours.

It was three days before Christmas and Jack had decided to give everyone a week off, barring alien invasion of course. They would open the presents and go home to enjoy the holiday. Jack looked at his watch and say that it was 3:00. Close enough.

"Okay kids," he called. "Let's open those presents and go home!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and shut everything down so they could leave as soon as the presents were open. They gathered in the boardroom and Ianto got everyone coffee before handing out the presents.

"If Ianto is passing out presents, shouldn't he be dressed up as Santa?" Owen asked. "Or one of Santa's elves?"

Ianto groaned as Jack's eyes lit up

"Please don't encourage him. He doesn't need any help coming up with things for me to wear." Ianto swore softly as he realized what he admitted to. "Just don't make comments like that around Jack and life will be better for everyone."

"I'm sitting right here you know." Jack said, waving slightly at his young lover. "But he wasn't giving me any ideas I hadn't already thought of."

"So which presents do we open first?" Tosh asked, saving her friend from further humiliation.

Ianto smiled thankfully at her and took his seat next to Jack. Jack's hand automatically found Ianto's hand under the table and their fingers entwined. Ianto looked at his lover (Boyfriend? Partner?) and felt a soft smile spread across his face in response to the one Jack was giving him.

"Who needs an order? I say we just dig in." Owen said, grabbing a random gift from his pile.

The others followed suit and soon the board room was littered with wrapping paper and everyone had a neat pile of gifts in front of them.

Tosh had given everyone a look-a-like teddy bear. Where she managed to find an RAF coat for Jack's and a little tray of coffee mugs for Ianto's, no one would ever know.

Owen gave the girls a bottle of red and white wine each, while he gave Jack and Ianto each a bottle scotch.

Gwen got treat baskets for everyone, filled with chocolates, massage oils, mini brownies and small cakes. Each person had different types of chocolate and cake depending on their preferences.

Ianto got books for everyone and each one had a personal inscription.

Jack gave Gwen and Tosh necklaces with matching earrings and gift certificates for a day at the spa. He got Owen some new Wii games and the latest update for World of Warcraft.

Ianto's gift from Jack was simple, a blue silk tie that matched the colour of his eyes and a note that simply said:

_Give me 20 minutes alone before you come home tonight_

_I have another present for you_

_J xxx_

Ianto looked at Jack questioningly but Jack only smiled in response.

* * *

"Jack?" Ianto called as he walked into their flat.

Ianto did a quick scan of the flat, but all the lights were off except for a light glow coming from the bedroom.

"Jack?" Ianto called again but still got no response.

He walked down the hallway, noticing red and white rose petals leading to the bedroom. Ianto smiled and walked a little quicker, pushing the bedroom door open without knocking.

His jaw dropped when he saw what was waiting for him.

Jack was lying on their bed, draped in red and white ribbons that were attached to a big bow covering his manhood. Jack looked at his young lover and smiled softly, love shining in his bright blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas Jones, Ianto Jones. My Sweetheart." Jack whispered as Ianto walked towards the bed slowly. "I wanted you to know that you have me, body and mind, heart and soul. Forever."

Ianto kissed Jack and noticed that although Jack responded to the kiss he didn't try to take control. He was being submissive, letting Ianto take control. Whatever was or wasn't going to happen it was Ianto's choice.

Ianto cupped Jack's face with one hand while his other hand trailed across Jack's chest lightly. He teased one nipple into a little nub before pinching it quickly, making Jack gasp into the kiss and arch his back. Ianto smiled and moved from kissing Jack's mouth to his neck. He kissed, licked and gently bit his way down Jack's neck chest to his navel. Ianto stared up into his lover's eyes as he dipped his tongue into Jack's navel, something that always made him writhe, and he wasn't disappointed. Ianto climbed on top of Jack and pinned his lower body to the bed before dipping his tongue into Jack's bellybutton for a second time and gently tickling his inner thigh. Jack bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out, desperately trying to keep himself from hurting Ianto as his body tried to thrash as he was tickled.

Ianto gave one final lick to Jack's bellybutton before moving up his body and gently removing his lip from between his teeth, sucking on it gently and tasting blood from where Jack had bitten through it. He carefully removed the bow and ribbons from Jack's body, enjoying the noises Jack made as the ribbons ghosted over his sensitive skin. When Jack was finally 'unwrapped' Ianto released Jack's mouth so he could gently stroke Jack's cock and finger his entrance.

Jack whimpered quietly, automatically biting his lip again. Ianto smiled and kissed Jack deeply but not roughly, as he pulled the lube from the bedside table. Ianto prepared Jack quickly but gently, massaging his prostate every so often to make him moan. When he felt Jack was prepared enough, he removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock. With one quick thrust Ianto was buried in Jack and Jack threw his head back, sighing half from pleasure and half from pain.

Jack pushed against Ianto, telling him he was okay, and Ianto started moving, thrusting carefully and massaging Jack's cock at the same time.

"Ianto...oh Ianto...My Ianto." Jack moaned as Ianto thrust harder and faster, hitting that sweet spot every time.

"Come for me Cariad. Come for me." Ianto whispered, pulling Jack in for a kiss.

Jack screamed his orgasm into Ianto's mouth and his body tightened around Ianto, causing him to come as well, filling Jack with his seed.

Jack fell against the bed as Ianto collapsed on top of him, both men too tired to move.

"Thank you Sweetie, that was amazing." Jack said lazily, wrapping his arms around Ianto and holding him tight.

"No, Cariad, thank you. That was an amazing present." Ianto said quietly, cuddling as close to Jack as he could. "I can't wait to see what happens when it is actually Christmas day."

"Just sleep now Sweetie. Let me worry about that."

* * *

Ianto woke up on Christmas morning to Jack's smiling face and a tray of breakfast.

Jack had made him chocolate-chip pancakes and he had freshly sliced bananas and strawberries on the side. There was also a bowl of whipped cream and a small pot of melted chocolate. Ianto knew without looking that it would be dark chocolate.

Ianto smiled at his lover and was rewarded with a kiss.

"Let's get some real food in you and then you can open your present." Jack said, cutting a piece off one of the pancakes and bringing it to Ianto's mouth.

Ianto obediently opened his mouth and let Jack feed him, savouring the warmth and taste of the fluffy pancake. Jack fed Ianto the rest of the breakfast, adding the fruit, whipped cream and chocolate when Ianto asked.

When the pancakes were finished and all the fruit was gone, Jack moved the tray to the floor, reached into the bedside table, and pulled out a small box.

He handed the box to Ianto and watched him open it carefully, taking the paper off slowly so it didn't rip. Ianto looked at Jack before opening the box and looking inside.

Resting on a bed of velvet was a gold stopwatch, just like the one he and Jack had broken 'whilst moving a desk' just after Suzie died. For the second time. But this one came complete with a matching chain, though it could be removed easily.

Ianto opened the watch and a piece of paper fell out. He looked at Jack curiously but the older man just smiled at him. Not giving anything away. Ianto unfolded the paper and read the note:

_Courtesy of the Queen._

_She heard about the other watch being lost in the line of duty and wanted to help._

_She says to tell you that you are a wonderful man and she enjoys your chats._

_I love you Sweetheart._

_J xxx_

"I'm just kidding about it being from the Queen" Jack said when Ianto shot him a dirty look. "Not kidding about loving you or her enjoying your chats though. Sometimes I think she prefers you to me."

Jack placed small kisses on Ianto's forehead, cheeks and nose as Ianto turned the stopwatch over, feeling an inscription on the back.

_My Sweetheart,_

_I'm yours forever_

_J xxx_

"I still felt bad about the other one and the new one just isn't the same." Jack told him. "I saw this one and thought of you immediately. My sweetheart. My Ianto Jones."

"It is perfect Cariad." Ianto whispered, kissing Jack softly. "Thank you."

* * *

AN: I don't know if I really like this one, it really didn't want to be written, but whatever, I posted it anyway. Let me know what you think.


	3. Another try

Summary: Jack and Ianto are going to go out on a date and get a little distracted beforehand.

Setting: After Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Jack and Ianto have already had the date Jack was talking about.

Rated: M

Warning: SLASH (what else is new), some swearing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I can dream...

AN: Sorry about not updating for a while but things have been a bit hectic with exams and Christmas. I hope this makes up for it! Merry Christmas everybody! (even though the story has nothing to do with Christmas)

* * *

"_Ianto, I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me on Friday. Rift allowing of course."_

"_A date Sir?"_

"_Yes Ianto, a date." The older man pressed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. "So what do you say?"_

"_I would love to."_

Ianto looked at his watch again. It was just after three. They still had time, lots of time. He was just being paranoid again. The last three dates he and Jack had arranged had either never started or had gotten interrupted before they had even finished their appetizers.

"_Where are we going Ianto?"_ Jack's voice crackled over the coms

"The middle of the park." Ianto replied, pulling up a magnified version of the map he was looking at on the computer. "Head due north. You should see it soon."

"_We have a visual and a few weevils too. It may take a little longer than we thought. Sorry."_

"Just stay safe." Ianto told him.

"_I'm_ always _safe_." Jack said with a laugh and making Ianto groan. _"Oh fuck..."_

Jack's com cut out suddenly and Ianto cringed. They were in trouble. Again.

The coms were down but Ianto could still track them using the GPS chips Jack had insisted everyone get put into their cell phones for situations just like this. It didn't help him relax though since he still had no idea what was going on.

Ianto busied himself with cleaning the hub, although he frequently checked the monitors at Tosh's station to see if the team had moved yet.

Forty-six minutes, twenty-six seconds and a clean hub later the dots on the screen started to move out of the park. Ianto put on a pot of coffee so it would be ready when they got back and he tried the coms again but they were still down.

Fifteen minutes later Tosh Owen and Gwen walked in, covered in mud but no worse for wear, and gratefully accepted the coffee. Ianto waited anxiously for Jack to walk through the cog door and nearly dropped the tray with Jack's coffee when he finally saw him but somehow managed to place it on one of the desks instead before running to his lover.

Jack was still pale and grey, which told Ianto he had died of blood loss at least twice, and his great coat had a few new tears, though nothing that couldn't be repaired. His shirt on the other hand had been reduced to no more than a few strips of cloth and his trousers were no better. Ianto could still see the angry red welts from the weevil claws and oddly triangular cuts that probably came from the other alien, whatever it was.

Ianto stopped just in front of Jack and his hands ghosted over Jack's, chest where the most damage was, but he didn't actually touch Jack for fear of hurting him further.

Jack reached out and pulled the younger man into an embrace, only wincing slightly when Ianto's body pressed against the wounds. He buried his face in Ianto's neck and pulled him closer, taking comfort from the warmth of Ianto's body.

Ianto tightened his arms around Jack before pulling away and pressing a light kiss on his lover's lips.

"Let's get you cleaned up Cariad." Ianto whispered, lightly kissing Jack again.

"I guess I can't really go out looking like this can I?" Jack replied with a small grin. "I might scare the locals."

Jack followed Ianto through the hub and to the showers, walking a little closer than usual and never letting go of his hand.

Ianto turned the water on and got it to the perfect temperature before pulling off his clothes then Jack's. He pulled Jack under the warm spray of water and kissed Jack gently again, happy that he seemed to respond more now.

Ianto carefully washed Jack's body, wincing every time Jack flinched in pain, but once again grateful for Jack's quick healing.

When all the blood and dirt was finally gone Ianto started massaging Jack's back and neck, working out all the knots and tension with his magic fingers. Jack groaned in pleasure and leaned into Ianto's touch slightly.

He finally pulled away and turned to look at Ianto properly.

Ianto was standing outside of the spray of water now, but he had gotten wet while cleaning Jack up and all that water was now beaded on his skin. As Jack watched a stray drop of water hit Ianto's chest and rolled down, gaining momentum as it collected more water. Jack's eyes followed the path of the water lower and lower until he was unconsciously biting his lower lip and he was breathing a little heavier.

He had always had a weak spot for water covered bodies.

He moved towards Ianto slowly and gently licked the water from the side of his neck. He licked and sucked the water off of Ianto's body, moving down from his neck to his chest and lightly ran his teeth over his nipple, making Ianto shudder.

Jack smiled and continued making his way down Ianto's body, marking Ianto twice, once just to the left of his belly button and once on his right hip.

"Jack." Ianto moaned. One of his hands gripped Jack's shoulder and the other was gripping his hair.

Jack smiled and gently licked Ianto's cock, savouring the taste of the water. He licked all of the water off before taking the tip into his mouth.

"Oh god Jack. Fuck" Ianto gasped as Jack took more of him in his mouth.

His grip with both hands tightened until he was sure he must be hurting Jack, but the older man just kept sucking and teasing his cock with his tongue, using every trick he knew to bring Ianto to the edge and then backing off.

Ianto mewled in disappointment when Jack released his cock and stood up to capture his lips instead.

"Fuck me Ianto." Jack murmured against his lips.

"Here?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded. "Jack, we can't we don't have an..."

Jack silenced him with a hard kiss.

"I don't care if it hurts. I want to feel you inside me. I need to feel alive. Please Ianto." Jack said. Ianto opened his mouth to say something but Jack pressed a finger to his lips. "I. Don't. Care."

Ianto nodded and Jack replaced his finger with his lips. He let Ianto take control of the kiss and push him back into the wall.

"Are you sure?" Ianto asked. Jack nodded and moved one of Ianto's hands to his hip.

Ianto took the hint and moved his hand so he could insert a finger into Jack. Jack sighed happily and moved against Ianto's hand, trying to get his finger deeper. Ianto inserted a second finger and Jack stilled for a moment before starting to move again.

"Screw the preparation Ianto. That's enough." Jack moaned. "Please just fuck me."

Ianto flipped Jack around and pressed his chest roughly against the tiles of the shower room.

"Is this what you want?" Ianto hissed, pressing against him a little harder.

"Please." Jack moaned, pushing his hips back against Ianto's groin.

Without warning Ianto bit just below Jack's left shoulder, leaving a perfect imprint of his teeth behind. He ran his nails down Jack's right side, just hard enough to leave red lines but not hard enough that they wouldn't fade in a few moments.

"Ianto please!" Jack groaned, rubbing his ass against Ianto's groin again.

Ianto chuckled and positioned himself at Jack's entrance. With one quick thrust he was completely sheathed in Jack. Jack cried out, half in pain, half in pleasure and his cry echoed in the room.

"Fuck Jack, you're so tight." Ianto moaned.

Ianto thrust gently twice before Jack started to move with him. Ianto started thrusting faster, harder and deeper without Jack having to prompt him. Ianto reached around Jack's body and gripped his cock tightly, making Jack arch his back and press harder against the wall.

Ianto's nails dug into Jack's hip as his thrusts became more frenzied, drawing blood, but neither man cared.

"Come for me Jack." Ianto whispered. "Come for me."

Jack cried out Ianto's name as he came, his hands scraped against the tiles trying to find something to hold onto but he couldn't get a grip.

Ianto felt Jack's muscles clench around his cock and it was too much. He came hard and fast, filling Jack with his seed.

Ianto pulled out and slumped against Jack.

"You okay?" Ianto asked.

"Fantastic." Jack told him, flipping around in Ianto's arms. "Thank you Sweetheart."

"Trust me Cariad it was my pleasure."

Jack pressed a gentle kiss to the Welshman's forehead and moved so they were both under the spray of water from the still running shower.

"We won't make our reservation if we don't get cleaned up now."

* * *

"But Jack it doesn't match!" Ianto complained. "You can't wear a gray suit that has a dark pinstripe with a pink shirt and a red silk tie Jack. They don't match!"

"But you look so good in that suit, it's my favourite one, and I love the pink shirt." Jack pouted.

"Looking at me like that should be illegal." Ianto told him.

Jack just pouted a little more and widened his eyes a bit.

"What is your reason for the tie then?" Ianto asked resignedly.

Jack smiled happily, knowing that he had won, and took the tie from Ianto's hands. He draped the tie around Ianto's neck and stood behind him, pressing their bodies together until there wasn't an inch of space between them. He started tying the tie carefully before answering.

"Well, you look fantastic when you are wearing red and I know you will look even better if it is around your wrists, tying you to the bed, rather than around your neck."

Ianto shuddered as Jack pulled the tie tight and released him.


	4. Banana Sundae

Summary: Fun with a Banana split.

Rated: M

Warning: SLASH. Bondage as well. If you don't like it, don't read it!

AN: For x-Athenea-x. Thanks for all your help and the idea! I hope you like it.

It is also probably very OOC.

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned everything, but it was only a dream

* * *

"On the bed. Now." Ianto commanded. Jack crawled onto the bed and looked at Ianto. "On your back."

Jack laid down on his back and waited for more instructions from his young lover. He loved nights when Ianto took control like this. It happened so rarely that Jack had no idea what to expect but he trusted Ianto completely.

Ianto disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a large cardboard box. Jack started to twitch slightly. He wanted to know what Ianto had in the box but more than that, he wanted Ianto out of his suit.

Ianto had come into his office just after the others had left and shoved him against the wall, kissing him hungrily. He told Jack to strip and he did, expecting Ianto to do the same and was surprised when Ianto kept his clothes on. When Ianto told him that he was going to do everything Ianto said and that he would be punished if he didn't Jack knew what kind of night it was going to be.

Jack's attention turned back to Ianto when he heard metal hitting metal and Ianto pulled shackles out of the box. Jack recognized them as ones they had in the cells for restraining occupants when needed and he knew they were heavy and strong.

When Ianto seemed to hesitate Jack moved his arms above his head and gripped the headboard, trying to encourage him. Ianto smiled slightly and moved Jack's arms so that they were closer to the bedposts before attaching the shackles. First to his wrists and then to the posts.

Jack pulled at the restraints testing them. It was an automatic reaction he had to see if he could get away. They were strong and Jack knew that if he pulled too much they would tear apart his skin.

Ianto gently trailed his hand down Jack's chest as he walked back to his cardboard box. This time he pulled out two pairs of fuzzy pink handcuffs. Jack raised an eyebrow but smiled when Ianto attached them to his ankles, pulling his legs apart so he was lying spread-eagle on the bed, completely vulnerable.

Ianto pulled off his tie and Jack watched him eagerly, desperately wanting Ianto out of his clothes now. But Ianto didn't take off anything but his tie, although he did undo the top two buttons of his dress shirt.

Ianto slipped the piece of red silk between Jack's lips and tied it tightly so that it wouldn't come off if Jack rubbed his head on the pillow and so that it hurt just a little.

Jack's eyes widened just a little. They hadn't set up any signals for this kind of play. Ianto wouldn't know if he was saying stop. But Jack trusted Ianto completely and he was still having fun so he tried to relax as much as the restraints would let him.

Ianto looked down at his lover, spread apart, tied up and waiting, and smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on Jack's chest and moved back to his box, making Jack wonder how much more he could do. Jack groaned when he saw what Ianto had in store for him but it was muffled by the tie.

Ianto was setting up the bedside table as a buffet table for his treats. Jack watched as he slowly pulled out a knife and a spoon, a can of whipped cream, a single cherry with its stem attached, a small jar of sprinkles, a small jar of chocolate shavings, a hotplate with a closed container attached and a tub of chocolate ice cream with a scoop. Ianto opened the container and Jack could smell the melted chocolate. Ianto threw a wicked smile at Jack before pulling out the last item in the box.

A banana.

"I have been craving a banana sundae all day. Now I finally have the time to enjoy one." Ianto said quietly.

Jack watched as Ianto carefully peeled the banana and sliced it lengthwise. Ianto picked up a piece in each hand and walked over to the bed.

"Do you know why I like your body so much Jack?" Ianto asked. Jack hoped Ianto didn't expect him to answer since he was still gagged. Ianto placed the two pieces of banana on Jack's stomach and smiled when they stayed in place. "Your muscles are so defined that they make perfect holders for the banana."

Ianto grabbed the Ice cream next, dipping the spoon in and pulling out a small scoop. He popped the spoon into his mouth, sucking on it happily and enjoying the cold dessert. Jack moaned and shifted, wishing Ianto was sucking on something else. Ianto tutted when Jack's shifting displaced one of the bananas.

"You have to stay still or else you will make a mess Jack. If you make a mess I will have to punish you, and I really want to enjoy my banana sundae and I can't do that if I am punishing you. So no moving okay Jack?" Ianto said while he returned the banana to its original position.

Ianto picked up the tub of ice cream again and this time he scooped out a large amount of ice cream. He looked at Jack for a second before dropping the ice cream so it fell onto Jack's belly button. Jack resisted the urge to shiver as the frozen dessert hit his hot flesh. He couldn't suppress his moan though and he saw Ianto smile when he heard it.

Ianto added two more scoops of ice cream, one on either side of the first before he started to add the toppings.

He started with the sprinkles and Jack couldn't help but twitch when the small candies rolled across his body. Ianto was about to add more sprinkles when he noticed a thin trail of melted ice cream making its way down Jack's side. Ianto put the sprinkles aside in favour of licking the chocolate from Jack's side.

Jack moaned when he felt Ianto's tongue on his side and forced himself not to move any of his body below his shoulders. He couldn't stop himself from pulling at the shackles on his wrists. He cried out as he felt the metal bite into his flesh and couldn't stop himself from bucking a bit.

Ianto smiled and put one hand on Jack's chest, helping him stay still. Jack moaned again when Ianto removed his hand, not liking the loss of contact with his lover. He kept trying talk even though the gag muffled his words and made them unrecognizable. Ianto smiled at jack and ran a hand through his hair but left the gag in place.

"What should we use next Cariad?" Ianto asked. "Maybe the whipped cream? It is always fun."

Ianto started by adding small swirls of whipped cream to the top of each scoop of ice cream. He then added a swirl to each end of both bananas. He looked down at his masterpiece and grinned before adding a small amount of whipped cream to Jack's nipples. Jack whimpered and struggled against his bonds again as Ianto licked the whipped cream off his nipples before adding more and leaving it there this time.

Ianto added the cherry on top of the swirl of whipped cream on the middle scoop of ice cream and sprinkled it all with the chocolate shavings before he stopped again.

"And now for the final touch, hot fudge."

Ianto carefully picked up the hotplate and dipped the spoon into the liquid chocolate. He pulled the spoon out and drizzled the fudge over his sundae, careful only to hit the ice cream and not Jack's skin. He pulled out another spoonful and this time he let the hot liquid hit Jack's skin.

Jack whimpered when the fudge touched him. His body was sending him confusing signals, not sure if it was feeling heat from the chocolate or if it was cold from the ice cream. He was unable to keep his body from writhing and he ruined Ianto's sundae.

When Jack finally stopped moving Ianto knelt on the bed and looked down at him. He kept his eyes on Jack's as he bent down to lick the dessert off of his body.

Jack moaned, whimpered, cried out and even growled, trying to make Ianto understand him and remove the gag.

After he had finished licking off half of the dessert from Jack's body Ianto sat up and moved to Jack's head, removing the gag with one sharp tug. Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times, relaxing it before he tried to form words.

"Kiss me. Please Ianto kiss me." He begged.

Ianto leaned down and kissed Jack roughly, letting him taste the chocolate and banana that had covered his body.

Too soon for Jack's liking Ianto pulled away to resume licking the sweet substances from Jack's body.

"God Ianto. I need to touch you. Please."

Ianto shook his head, never raising it from Jack's stomach. He dipped his tongue into Jack's belly button, cleaning out the chocolate ice cream that had melted and trailed his hand lower to caress Jack's throbbing cock. Jack cried out in pleasure and thrust into Ianto's hand, trying to get more contact.

"More. I need more." Jack whimpered.

Ianto gently stroked Jack's cock while he finished licking the rest of his dessert from Jack's body.

Jack squirmed and pleaded with Ianto to let him cum.

"What do you want Jack?" Ianto asked when he was satisfied Jack's body was clean.

"You." Jack moaned. "I want you inside me. Please Ianto. Please!"

Ianto silenced him with a kiss, slipping a pillow under Jack's hips at the same time. Ianto grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He slicked his fingers up and quickly pushed one into Jack, slowly stretching him. Jack pushed against Ianto's hand trying to feel more.

"Forget that Ianto. I need you inside me now!" Jack cried. "Please!" he shouted when Ianto hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt you Cariad."

"You won't Ianto. I promise."

Ianto took a deep breath and removed his finger. He lined his cock up with Jack's entrance and pushed himself in with one quick thrust.

Jack bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. It hurt but at the same time it felt so good. He did his best to move against Ianto, trying to tell him to move.

Ianto got the message because he started thrusting into Jack. Normally they took it slow and gentle to start, but Ianto started fast and hard, not giving either of them a chance to adjust.

"God Jack, you're so tight! So good." Ianto moaned.

He grabbed Jack's cock again, pulling it roughly and making Jack gasp and thrust against his hand.

"So close Ianto. So close." Jack moaned.

With one more thrust Ianto sent Jack over the edge and he came hard, screaming Ianto's name. The feel of Jack's muscles tightening around him were too much and Ianto came too, thrusting one last time into Jack before collapsing on top of him.

"Now can I hold you?" Jack asked after a few moments.

Ianto reached up and undid one of the shackles, leaving Jack to undo the second one. As soon as his hands were free he wrapped his arms around his young lover, holding him against his chest.

"That was amazing Ianto. Thank you." He said, kissing Ianto's forehead.

"No Jack, thank you for trusting me." Ianto said quietly.

"I will always trust you Sweetheart."

When they could finally move more than their mouths Ianto rolled off of Jack so he could undo his ankles.

"I guess being immortal has its perks. Like being able to recover quicker." Ianto mumbled.

"That is one perk, but the best one is the fact I got to live long enough to meet you."

Ianto noticed that Jack was moving stiffly and managed to sit up.

"Are you okay Cariad?" he asked. The last thing he had wanted to do was hurt Jack.

"I'm fine Sweetheart. You worry too much." Jack said with a laugh.

"No you aren't. You're bleeding. I knew there wasn't enough preparation. I shouldn't have listened to you! I hur..." Ianto was cut off when Jack pressed his finger to his lips.

"Tonight was perfect Ianto. Exactly what I wanted. Yes, I am a little sore, but I will be fine in a couple of minutes." Jack promised. He laid back down on the bed and pulled Ianto with him, maneuvering their bodies until they were in their usual sleeping position. "And for the record, I would love it if we could do that again sometime."

Ianto smiled and nodded as his eyes slid closed and he fell asleep listening to Jack's heart beat.


	5. Coming Home

Summary: Jack has been away at a UNIT conference for almost two weeks without Ianto. He comes home a little early and finds a surprise waiting for him.

Rated: M

Warning: SLASH!!!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

* * *

It was nearly 3 am and everything was dark and quiet when Jack silently closed the door to their flat. He had left the UNIT conference early, skipping the last day of meetings because he couldn't stand being away from Ianto anymore. A week and a half was too long.

He pulled off his coat and hung it up before toeing off his boots so he could pad silently down the hall to their bedroom. The only thing he wanted to do right now was curl up with Ianto and watch him sleep. Jack pushed open the bedroom door quietly, not wanting to wake Ianto up and gasped when he saw what was waiting for him.

Ianto was lying on top of the red duvet, completely naked bathed in moonlight and definitely not asleep.

Jack watched as one of Ianto's hands stroked his shaft while other was pushing two fingers into his entrance, bending his knees and spreading his legs at the same time to allow better access. Ianto had had his eyes closed the entire time so he hadn't noticed Jack enter the room but now he moaned and threw his head back as well.

Jack leaned against the wall, content with watching his lover please himself, his own arousal growing with every movement Ianto made.

"Jack." Ianto moaned as he added a third finger and sped up the hand on his shaft.

Jack crept closer to the bed, knowing that Ianto either knew he was there or was fantasizing about him, and gently rubbed his young lover's thigh.

Ianto's whole body stilled for a moment before he continued, eyes still closed, thinking that he was imagining Jack's hand on his body though it felt more solid than the other times he had imagined it.

Jack gently removed Ianto's hand from his shaft and replaced it with his own, loving the little sigh that escaped his lover's lips. Jack then replaced Ianto's fingers in his entrance with his own and massaged his prostate a bit before gently kissing Ianto's lips.

Ianto didn't open his eyes until he felt Jack's tongue run against his lower lip, begging for entrance. Ianto opened his mouth and moaned happily at the feeling of Jack tasting and exploring his mouth as if he had never done it before. Jack broke the kiss and peppered kisses all over Ianto's face and neck.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart," Jack said, kissing the sensitive skin behind Ianto's ear. "I'm never going away for that long again. At least not without you there too."

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another two days." Ianto said a little embarrassed though Jack's lips back to his own for a tender kiss.

"I couldn't stand being away from you anymore so I came back a little early." Jack whispered against Ianto's lips.

"This last week and a half has been torture hasn't it?" Ianto said, gasping as Jack bit his neck hard enough to bruise.

"But it was a very nice sight to come home to." Ianto blushed and Jack smiled at him. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Ianto."

"You have too many clothes on." Ianto complained.

"I'll fix that soon, but I have to fix something else first."

Ianto gave Jack a questioning look but Jack just smiled before moving down is body and deep throating him in one smooth motion.

"Oh god Jack!" Ianto cried, his hips bucking, trying to fuck Jack's mouth.

Jack placed one hand on Ianto's hip to keep him still, the other hand still busy stretching and preparing him while massaging his prostate every once in a while for added pleasure.

Jack gently grazed his teeth over Ianto's shaft, making him whimper and writhe.

"Oh god...Please...Jack...I'm gonna..." Ianto moaned, unable to think clearly enough to make a proper sentence.

Jack smiled around Ianto's cock and with one last thrust of his fingers over Ianto's prostate Ianto came, screaming Jack's name and spilling his seed down the older man's throat.

Jack quickly stripped out of his clothes and kissed Ianto hard, pressing their bodies as close together as possible. Ianto broke the kiss first, gasping for air, but Jack just moved, kissing down Ianto's neck and chest until he reached his nipples. Jack licked the hard nub and gently kissed it before biting it gently and pulling it away from Ianto's body.

"Enough! Enough!" Ianto cried, one had grabbing Jack's hair to pull him away.

Jack smirked and kissed him again, one hand reaching down to stroke Ianto's slowly hardening cock.

"Please Jack, just fuck me already." Ianto moaned. "I need to feel you."

Jack rolled off Ianto and moved so he was propped up against the headboard, almost, but not quite, sitting up. He quickly spread lube over his cock and held out his hand to Ianto.

"Ride me Ianto." Jack whispered.

Ianto took Jack's hand and moved so he was straddling Jack's body. Ianto rested his hands on Jack's shoulders and kissed him gently before lowering himself onto Jack's straining erection. Ianto rolled his hips, making Jack groan, and dug his fingers into Jack's shoulders a little before lifting himself off of the older man slightly and thrusting back down.

Ianto set a fast an hard pace, Jack meeting him thrust for thrust and soon both men were panting and sweaty, hands slipping off the others skin whenever they tried to find a grip.

"Come for me Ianto. Come for me." Jack whispered, his hand manipulating Ianto's cock expertly.

Ianto thrust onto Jack one last time before he orgasmed, nails digging into Jack's shoulders until they drew blood.

The combination of Ianto's muscles clenching around him and his nails biting into his skin sent Jack over the edge and he spilled himself inside his young lover.

Ianto collapsed against Jack's chest, panting but content, cuddling as close as he could get.

Jack shifted their bodied so they were lying down and somehow managed to get the duvet over them without letting go of Ianto once. He pressed a light kiss to Ianto's forehead and gently rubbed his back relaxing the younger man and helping him fall asleep.

"Thank you for coming home Cariad." Ianto whispered as his eyes slid shut. "I really missed you."

Jack smiled and pulled the young man closer, already planning on how to convince him to take the next day off.


	6. Looking For My Courtesan

Summary: Umm...Jack and Ianto watched Moulin Rouge and it gave Jack some weird ideas.

Rated: Low T, mostly for swearing and implied smut

Warnings: None really, a little swearing but nothing too bad.

AN: this is a complete crack fic. I blame it on very little sleep and my sister saying something (I don't remember what) while I was watching Moulin Rouge. Probably OOC too, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything although I do have Moulin Rouge and Mamma Mia on DVD.

* * *

Jack walked into the living room and cleared his throat making Ianto look up from his book.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Ianto asked, eying Jack's choice of clothing and standing up to get a better look.

Jack was wearing what looked like rags; an old torn t-shirt and baggy sweats that were stained and had holes in the weirdest places. Ianto had the feeling that at least some of the holes were from bullets. It looked like Jack's feet were bare although Ianto saw some strips of cloth that may have been socks once.

"I am just a penniless sitar player looking desperately for my Courtesan." Jack said dramatically.

"If you are a sitar player then where is your sitar?" Ianto asked dryly.

Jack smiled and reached around the door frame to grab a guitar. Ianto stared at him open mouthed.

"Wait," Ianto said slowly, "If you're a penniless sitar player then whoever you sleep with would be your courtesan. Are you calling me your courtesan?" Jack's grin widened. "So I'm your whore now is that it?"

Ianto frowned and Jack's grin slipped a bit. Ianto laughed inside, enjoying the worried look on Jack's face.

"No! Ianto I would never suggest that you are a whore, mine or anyone else's." Jack moved forward and hugged his lover, though it was awkward since he was still holding the guitar. "I never meant to imply that Sweetheart I'm sorry!"

Ianto couldn't stop himself from laughing anymore and Jack pulled away, a little confused.

"I was just having some fun Jack, just like you. I know you would never imply that." Ianto pressed a light kiss to Jack's lips. "But seriously, why are you dressed like that?"

Jack pulled away from Ianto, the full Harkness grin back in place.

"Like I said, I am a penniless sitar play looking for my sexy Courtesan who is wearing an amazing suit right now. I hope to woo him and show him how much I love him with songs of love and happiness." Jack plucked a few strings on the guitar and motioned for Ianto to sit down. "And maybe later I can woo him some more with caramel sauce and dark chocolate."

Ianto shivered in anticipation and then laughed as Jack started 'wooing' him by singing a song from Moulin Rouge.

"I am NEVER letting you watch a musical movie again if this is what is going to happen every time." But Ianto closed his eyes, letting Jack's voice sooth and comfort him until he was nearly asleep.

"And here I was hoping we could watch Mamma Mia next." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Ianto jumped, not realizing that Jack had moved so close.

"I haven't seen that one so we may have to." Ianto murmured. "And I love you too Jack, even if you are crazy some times."

Jack smiled and by the time he had finished the second song Ianto was fast asleep.


	7. Apple Pie

Summary: Jack and Ianto having a little fun with whipped cream.

Warning: SLASH. Mild swearing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did then they would all be immortal.

AN: This is based on a story I wrote a long time ago. They are all 16-18 and have known each other forever and are more family than friends. Torchwood is a boarding school, not a secret organization, and they all attend. Jack being Jack will of course sleep with anything, but as far as anyone knows Ianto is straight. Tosh and Ianto had dated briefly, but found the preferred being friends and Tosh was in love with Owen.

* * *

"Done." Tosh said as she put the last piece of pastry across the top of the apple pie. She dusted off her hands and placed the pie in the oven. Tosh cleaned up the kitchen in her usual fast and efficient way, and went out to find Owen and Gwen so they could go for a walk.

Half an hour later, Jack danced into the kitchen. 'Mmm…apple pie!' He thought. 'The perfect place for reading.' Jack plopped himself on the counter and opened his magazine.

* * *

Ianto woke to the smell of apple pie baking. He grabbed a shirt and stumbled around looking for a pair of pants. He finally found a pair of jeans stuffed in the back of his closet. He stumbled through the dining room to the kitchen.

"Mmm…something smells delicious." Ianto said to no one in particular, stepping into the wonderfully scented kitchen. A hot wave of cinnamon and spices greeted him, and he smiled at the person who was supposedly responsible for it. Jack was sitting on the counter top, humming to himself and reading a magazine upside down. His soft blue eyes were gazing lazily over the pages, though he was obviously watching whatever was in the glowing red oven.

"And what is that fine aroma I smell Jack?" Ianto asked, smiling as Jack jumped a bit and looked flustered. The taller male jumped down from the counter, running long fingers through his short, fair brown hair and pulling at the longer strands.

"Oh, just a little dessert for tonight" Jack answered indifferently, studying his slightly shorter friend closely. 'Alright, Ianto is cute, boy or not.' Jack thought. 'And we've known each other forever so what does it matter if I sneak a peek at his tight tush once in a while?'

"Dessert eh? Well then, what's for supper?" Ianto purred, a look of lust in his eye.

'Did he just…mean what I think he meant? What do I think he meant?' Jack thought desperately, knowing what he wanted Ianto to be saying but knowing it couldn't be possible.

Before Jack's mental ramblings could go on, Ianto, standing on tiptoe, shut him up by kissing him deeply and passionately.

"Mmm." was all Jack could counter with, wrapping his arms around the muscular sixteen-year-olds waist. The kiss was like their first, except there was a lot more tongue involved, and they both knew what to do. Fireworks exploded behind both pairs of blue eyes, the kiss becoming deeper and deeper. Jack moved his hand down Ianto's body until it was at his waist and he expertly manoeuvred it between the waistband of the jeans and Ianto's skin. Jack could tell that Ianto had slept naked since there were no underwear indents.

Before either boy knew what was happening, the kiss broke, leaving both Jack and Ianto gasping for breath.

"Jack? You…have your hand down my pants." Ianto said, a small blush creeping across his face.

"Oh? Well…you like it. I know you do. And…if you let me, I can show you something else you'll like…something much more." Jack replied. Ianto stared at Jack, hormones and emotions racing through his body, and swimming in his eyes. He simply nodded, and was immediately, but gently, lowered onto the cold, hard kitchen tiles.

"Jack I-" But Ianto was cut off by a hard kiss, Jack dominating the younger boy's mouth with ease. Jack pulled away and grinned lopsidedly at the tanned boy beneath him.

"Shh." Jack said as he sat up, straddling Ianto and grinding him oh-so-gently. A low groan escaped Ianto's lips and he pulled Jack's hips closer to his own. Jack slowly unbuttoned Ianto's shirt and carefully removed it from the boy's body. He pulled his own shirt up and off and Ianto bucked roughly when he saw Jack's bare chest, making the older boy chuckle.

"Excited are we?" Jack said. "Well, you better settle down a bit; we don't want you getting too excited too soon. You horny little devil." Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's head and pulled him down until Jack was lying on top of him. He kissed Jack hard and wrapped his legs around Jack's. In one quick and fluid moment, Ianto rolled over, taking Jack with him so Ianto was on top now. Ianto leaped up and made a dash for the fridge.

"Hungry already?" Jack teased, lounging on the floor, waiting for Ianto to return. Ianto pulled out a new can of whipped cream (it was supposed to be for the apple pie) and Jack smiled but didn't get up. He liked not always having control. Ianto started shaking the can. Jack watched his muscles in his arms ripple and started fidgeting with excitement. Ianto saw this and laughed.

"Now who's the horny little devil?" Ianto asked with a smirk.

He walked slowly over to Jack, removing the lid on the whipped cream as he walked. Ianto knelt between Jack's legs and started putting whipped cream in little patterns all over Jack's body. Jack cringed when the cold whipped cream touched his hot skin. Ianto lowered his head and started licking away the little patterns of whipped cream, rolling his eyes up so he could look at him, starting at Jack's navel and working his way up to Jack's neck. He kissed Jack's neck and was rewarded with a small groan. Ianto covered Jack's face with little kisses before returning his mouth to Jack's. They kissed for a while, and then Jack rolled them the same way Ianto had so that he was back on top with Ianto below him.

Jack took the whipped cream can and started drawing on Ianto. Jack didn't use much since he didn't like whipped cream very much, he preferred doing body shots.

"No more whipped cream." Jack declared, tossing the can away from the two boys.

With that said and done, Jack leaned back down and began trailing small kisses down Ianto's neck, purring at the whimpers he was pulling from the smaller boy. After kissing and licking Ianto's chest, Jack slowly moved onto the navel, sticking his tongue into the small hole and giggling.

"Jack, p-please. D-Don't tease me anym-more." Ianto stuttered, but Jack shushed him by reaching for Ianto's pant button. Jack slowly removed Ianto's pants, kissing every new piece of skin that was revealed. Jack took his pants off right after and chuckled at the fact neither of them were wearing underwear. Jack nuzzled himself back between Ianto's legs and both boys started rubbing against each other freely.

"Are you sure you're ready Ianto?" Jack asked. Ianto simply nodded, closing his eyes slowly as Jack slicked up three of his fingers with saliva. After searching Ianto's face, Jack leaned down and kissed his cheek. 'I love you Ianto.' Jack thought before slowly pushing one of his fingers into Ianto's opening. Ianto's face tensed for a few moments and a look of worry flashed across Jack's face.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, not wanting to hurt Ianto.

Ianto nodded, giving Jack a small moan and smiling slightly before nudging Jack's cheek, urging him to continue. Jack grinned, adding another finger and pumping them in and out slowly. After getting comfortable with the third finger, Jack pulled them out and readied them both for what was coming next.

Jack pulled Ianto's hips up and slightly off the ground, and proceeded to rub down his erection with a slicked up hand, making his erection extremely wet. After a moment of silent staring, Jack entered Ianto slowly, Ianto closing his eyes tightly. Jack waited a minute, so Ianto could get used to the new feeling, before beginning to pump in and out of him, gradually picking up speed.

Ianto's panting, moaning and occasional screaming woke the interest of a few others currently in the house, but both boys forgot about everything outside of the kitchen as they continued with their fun.

* * *

Tosh entered the kitchen to check on the pie, when she saw Ianto and Jack naked on the floor in front of the oven. She stared dumbfounded at the two boys, who were obviously too busy having sex to notice her. Tosh backed out of the kitchen quietly not wanting to disturb the lovers.

'Am I really that bad of a kisser?' Tosh wondered, 'That I sent Ianto to a _**guy**_?'

* * *

"Oh g-god…GOD!" Ianto screamed as Jack thrust into him sharply, hitting a sweet spot. Both boys were close to the edge and they knew it. Stars formed in Ianto's eyes as Jack plunged harder, deeper and faster. A moment later, a long cry came from the younger boy's lips as he reached his peak, semen spilling over both boys' stomachs. Jack followed suit soon after, moaning licentiously. Jack collapsed on top if Ianto, pulling out of him slowly. Both boys lied on the ground, panting heavily, when they heard a growl behind them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Owen screamed. He had seen Tosh in the hallway looking like a struck puppy, and decided to investigate.

"AHH! A-Owen! What are you doing in here?!" Ianto screeched, pushing Jack off of him and trying to cover himself up. Jack just grinned and pulled Ianto to him, hugging him tightly.

"GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW UNSANITARY THIS IS? YOU'RE BOTH SICK!" Owen screamed.

Both boys were laughing now and they started running up to Jack's room. Owen huffed noticing they left their cloths lying on the floor. \

He carefully made her way to the oven, trying to avoid anywhere Jack and Ianto may have touched and grabbed two oven mitts. Owen took the pie from the oven and he dropped it into the garbage.

"That's just wrong. We are so going to need a new kitchen." Owen muttered before going to find and console Tosh.

* * *

"Hey Jack?" Ianto asked, yawning and lying on Jack's bed.

"Yeah Ianto?" Jack replied, stifling a yawn. Jack curled up beside Ianto, wrapping and arm around him.

"I think Tosh should make apple pie more often, so we can do this more."

Jack chuckled, but both boys were fast asleep before he could answer.


	8. Camping Trip

Co-Written with the fabulous x-Athenea-x :)

Summary: The team goes camping in the countryside looking for a reported UFO sighting. Set mid season two with slight spoilers for Countrycide.

Rated: M

Warning: SLASH

Disclaimer: Still not mine

* * *

"You can't be serious Jack! We're camping again? Do you know remember what happened the last time we camped in the countryside?" Owen asked as he glanced around the valley. It's quite beautiful, he thought, if you don't think about the lunatics lurking somewhere around us.

"Ah, but this is different." Jack replied. "Last time we were looking into disappearances, this time it's only a few simple UFO sightings."

"Jack, I'm not getting any readings here." Tosh interrupted. "As in none at all. As if there has never been an alien here before. How reliable is this source of yours?"

"Reliable if he's sober. Not quite as reliable but a lot more fun when he's drunk." Jack told her grinning. "I remember this one time that he got this orange whip out in public and … "

"And was he drunk or sober when he saw the UFOs?" Gwen asked, interrupting Jack's trip down memory lane.

"I couldn't really tell. But if anyone wants to get any sleep tonight then we better get these tents set up. And remember to stay close together just in case." Jack told them. "Ianto any chance of some coffee?"

"Of course sir." Ianto replied instantly. "It will be ready right away."

When Jack saw that the rest of the team was busy setting up the tents he walked over and gently rested his hand on the young man's shoulder, frowning a little when he jumped.

"Can I help you with anything sir? Coffee will be just another minute."

"Are you alright Ianto? You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine sir."

"Ianto, how many times have I told you? Drop the sir." Jack said, moving his hand to rub Ianto's back.

"Well, that last time makes it fifty nine."

Ianto stepped out of Jack's reach to pour the coffee and handed a cup to his captain without another word.

Jack watched as Ianto walked away from him to deliver coffee to the rest of the team. He knew something was wrong but he also knew Ianto and that meant that Ianto would come to him when he was ready and not a second before.

Jack leant up against the SUV and relished the warmth of the hot sun caressing his youthful face, closing his eyes to enhance the sensation. He breathed in deeply and savoured the smell of grass, wind and summer. It reminded him of home, of long walks on the beach with that special someone.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his beautiful boy handing out that gorgeous coffee. He smiled at the way Ianto always took pride in his skills to make beverages. Ianto suddenly bent over to pick up the paper cup Owen had dropped and he could not help the groan that escaped his lips.

Ianto wore a fitted black cotton shirt that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. It was a V-neck shirt, revealing enough chest hair to make Jack wish he could just run his fingers through it. He had exchanged his dressed trousers for a pair of dark jeans that perfectly hugged him in all the right places. Jack glanced up and down Ianto's clothed body and wondered how on earth Ianto managed to pick out just the right clothes to accentuate and make most of his wonderfully sculpted body. Even his shoes, a new range of black all-stars trainers that could easily pass as dress shoes, flawlessly matched the outfit.

He saw Ianto walk back towards him and the SUV, carrying a pile of documents that needed to be stored in the trunk. The sun was descending and his dark hair caught the last fleeting sun rays. He glistened against a sky of dusk, shining a beautiful ray of orange, pink and purple.

Jack gasped as the sight of his lover and was deeply glad that once in a while he had the pleasure of laying by his side at night. He ran a finger over his lips as he thought about the many things about this man that made him smile.

A loud thud woke him out of his daydream. Ianto smiled as he leant against the trunk of the SUV. "Sorry to disturb your trail of thoughts." he wickedly said.

"No worries. I was just thinking that you looked good today. Like you could easily have just come from a fashion show in Paris."

"Paris huh? I've always wanted to go there …"

Both men were rudely interrupted by Owen's yelling. "OI! Heath Ledger! Jake Gyllenhaal! What's for dinner?"

"Got some food ready, just need to warm it up. Get the fire started!" Ianto shouted back.

"What did he mean?" Jack asked. "Who's Edger and Jake?"

Ianto chuckled. "Heath Ledger and Jake Gyllenhaal Jack. They're actors who played in Brokeback Mountain."

"Never heard of it!"

"What? Have you been living under a rock these last few years?" Ianto exclaimed as he unpacked the picnic.

"Not so much a rock as a fountain …" Jack grinned. "But what do they have to do with us?"

Ianto laughed but his cheeks turned an adorably crimson. "They are two cowboys who are best friends. They realise they're in love and have to escape to the country because they're love is forbidden in those days."

"Oh …" Jack whispered.

"I'm definitely Jake Gyllenhaal." Ianto muttered. He chuckled as Jack arched his left eyebrow. "Don't worry. Everyone loves Heath Ledger."

"It's moments like these that make me miss Wikipedia …" Jack countered. "Come on, let's join the rest."

They all sat down telling stories as they ate their warmed up dinner around a glowing fire. The night made the temperature plummet and the team was happy Owen used to be a boy scout. The chilling air around them felt cold but their bodies were quickly warmed up by the hot soup and warm tingling feeling from the flames.

A moment of silence fell between the teammates. The burning wood crackled happily and the woodland nightlife had awakened. "Anyone know any good ghosts stories?" Gwen asked.

"I don't think telling ghost stories would be a great idea." Jack said. "My tent is not big enough for four terrified staff members."

"Oh, I was just …" Gwen began.

"Remember what happened last time?" Owen replied to her unspoken words.

The conversation was cut short as a light snoring hum resounded through the group. Jack looked beside him and noticed Toshiko slumping against her bag. He walked over to her and lovingly caressed her face.

"And now it is getting late so I think it's time we all went to bed." Jack announced, gently shaking Tosh awake.

Tosh sighed and cuddled closer to Jack, not opening her eyes at all. Jack chuckled and shook her a little harder, smiling at her when her eyes finally blinked open.

"Time for bed sleepy head." Jack said softly.

Tosh smiled at him and let him help her stand up before she got passed to Owen and Gwen who would make sure she made it to her tent safely.

"I should be getting to bed too sir." Ianto said quietly.

"Yep." Jack offered Ianto a hand up and was happy when Ianto took it. "Have a good night Ianto."

"Good night sir. I'll see you in the morning." Ianto gave Jack a tight smile and walked away.

Jack watched as Ianto disappeared into his tent and sighed. He had been hoping all day that Ianto would tell him what was wrong, but he had stayed cold and distant no matter what Jack tried.

Jack sighed once more and settled back down on the ground. Yes he had a tent he could go into, but that night was one of the rare clear nights he loved so he decided to stay outside and lie down to watch the stars. He looked up above and was nearly blinded by the millions of stars lighten up the sky. He wondered how far away they were. And if he ever visited them. Lastly he thought about the doctor, what if he was still out there?

Jack felt overcome by a sudden sensation of awe. 'The universe,' he thought. 'It's all out there. Oh, how I wish I could show the team the wonders. Not just the bad stuff, but the amazing things as well'.

Jack had been staring at the stars for nearly an hour when he heard an odd rustling noise and he automatically tensed and reached for his gun.

"Jack?" The voice was so quiet Jack almost thought he dreamed it though it was clearly Ianto's voice. "Are you still awake?"

"I'm always awake Ianto." Jack said, sitting up quickly, reaching out his hand to the young man. He chuckled as he saw that the archivist was wearing Tin Tin pyjamas. He carefully took notice of the quirky cartoon character himself and his cute little dog sitting beside him. He smiled to himself as he figured that there was no better picture to describe Ianto Jones. Always serious and professional on the job, but outside hours he was a walking surprise. Always witty, doing something he shouldn't and making full use of that wonderfully twisted and dark sense of humour.

"Always awake …" Jack repeated ruefully.

"Your snoring Monday night could dispute that statement." Ianto sat down next to Jack although he didn't lean into him like he normally would.

"I don't snore. That was the pipes."

"I'm sure it was. And it was Myfanwy the Friday before right?" Ianto said smirking.

"Tread carefully Mr. Jones or I'll charge you with insubordination."

"Is that a promise sir?" Ianto purred.

"So, did you wear those pyjamas just to piss off Owen?" Jack asked laughingly.

"Nah. They're the warmest pair I own…" Ianto replied. "I figured it was going to be cold tonight. I watched the weather this morning and they said it would plummet to 10 degrees."

"Always at the ready!" Jack responded.

"I try to be."

Jack smiled as Ianto moved closer to Jack and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. He noticed the tension in Ianto's body and he heard the distinctive noise of a deep sigh coming from the shy man. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto, pulling him closer and just holding him to offer comfort. They sat in silence just enjoying each other's company but Jack could tell Ianto had something on his mind.

"I was scared." Ianto said quietly. "It's not that I didn't want to share but … I didn't want you to think I was weak or something. I'm sorry Jack."

"It's okay Ianto." Jack said soothingly. "I would never think you are weak, no matter what. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"I just felt so stupid feeling afraid because of one accident. But every time I think about the countryside and camping all I can think of are the cannibals." Ianto laughed bitterly. "It scares the shit out of me Jack."

"It was a horrible day. Even I shudder at the thought and I don't get easily scared. It's me who should be sorry, Ianto. I really wasn't thinking when I asked you to come with us. But I promise I will keep you safe." Jack kissed Ianto's forehead gently.

"I think it would have been worse if I had been left at the hub. I would be worrying about the trouble you would be getting into."

"Moi? Getting into trouble?" Jack said, his hand on his chest and glancing at Ianto with an indignant look on his face.

Ianto arched his eyebrow but chuckled. "I suppose it is trouble that usually finds you …"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes but this time it was Jack who broke it.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jack waited for Ianto to nod before continuing. "I was pretty sure there was no alien activity, I just thought we could all do with getting out of the hub for a while."

Ianto chuckled and ran his hand over Jack's chest.

"Owen's going to kill you when he finds out." Ianto joked.

"Probably. So what do you say to a round of dabbling with this condemned man?" Jack asked. "We could try to replace the bad memories with a few better ones."

"They'll hear us."

"We can be quiet." Jack said, kissing Ianto's lips lightly before moving down to Ianto's neck. Ianto groaned and Jack pulled back laughing. "Well at least I can be quiet. And I am sure we can find a way to keep you quiet too."

"I don't have a tie with me. You ordered me not to wear a suit. No, wait … not so much ordered as begged me …"

"You look edible in this outfit," Jack said slowly raising Ianto's pyjama shirt until he could pull it off. "But you look even better out of it."

"No Jack." Ianto whispered when Jack went to suck his nipple. Jack stopped instantly and moved so he was back to just holding Ianto. "I...Just not out here at least. It is one thing if they hear us, but if one of them just walked out and saw us..."

"My tent then? It's a little further away than yours."

"Two centimetres doesn't make much of a difference Jack. But I guess it is better than nothing. Besides I'm not sure the cold is doing much for my pride."

Jack grinned and jumped up, taking Ianto with him. He pulled Ianto to him for a hard, passionate kiss, one hand running through his hair while the other ghosted down his body to play with the waistband of his bottoms.

"Please Jack." Ianto gasped breaking the kiss. "Don't just tease me … let's hurry."

Jack led Ianto to his tent and gently laid him down on top of his sleeping bag.

Jack smiled as he saw Ianto shivering. "We better get inside the sleeping bag."

"What? The two of us on that small thing?" Ianto exclaimed, shocked at the proposal.

"Oh don't worry, it's made from Gallifreyan fabric."

"Meaning?" Ianto asked.

Jack just shrugged as if Ianto asked the most stupid question in the world. "It's bigger than you think."

Ianto laughed and watch Jack slid in the sleeping bag. "Like most things with you huh."

"And how I can work that to make you feel good!"

"Actually, I was referring to your ego …"

"Shut up and get inside!" Jack growled. Ianto eagerly complied as the air was chilling him to the bone. Ianto was stunned as he slid in. There was far more room he could ever imagine. He spread out his hands and legs and was utterly in shock as he could not feel the sides of the bag nor Jack.

"Told you!" Jack grinned as he snuggled closer to Ianto. He trailed his fingers over Ianto's arm, tickling him in the sweetest way possible.

"Remember, you have to be quiet."

Ianto nodded and Jack kissed him roughly. Jack broke the kiss to trail light kisses down Ianto's jaw and neck, pausing to nip and suck at his pulse point while undoing Ianto's belt and trousers. Ianto bit his lip to keep from crying out as Jack's hand slipped into his trousers to palm his erection through the thin material of his underwear. Ianto gasped as he felt Jack's fingers expertly brush over his straining shaft.

"Careful now …" Jack warned naughtily.

Jack sat up and removed his hand from Ianto's groin, smiling at the whimper of disappointment he heard from his young lover. He stripped Ianto of his remaining clothes, before removing his as well. Ianto still had no idea how Jack managed to get out of his clothes so quickly.

"If you keep biting your lip like that you are going to end up biting through it and that wouldn't be very fun now would it." Jack said before using his own lips to gently remove Ianto's from between his teeth.

Jack kissed Ianto gently, his hands trailing down the younger man's body until they reached his throbbing cock. Ianto groaned into Jack's mouth and bucked his hips, trying to feel more of Jack. Ianto scratched his nails down Jack's back, eliciting a delicious gasp from the older man.

"Please Jack. I need to feel you inside me!" Ianto gasped, his lips breaking away from Jack's when Jack squeezed his cock roughly.

Jack slipped a lube coated finger into Ianto's entrance and grinned at the look of blissful happiness on Ianto's face. Jack slipped a second finger in and started stretching Ianto slowly. Gently he pushed them in and out, brushing over the tender spot that made Ianto writhe underneath him. Jack whimpered slightly as he saw Ianto move in time with the rhythm he was setting.

"Damn it Jack, just fuck me already!" Ianto grunted as Jack added a third finger.

"I want you to come for me first." Jack said squeezing Ianto's cock again. "I want to see you come undone in front of me before I bury myself deep inside you."

This time Ianto muffled his scream by biting Jack's chest instead. Jack hissed in pleasure and waited for Ianto to move his mouth to a new spot before he started stroking Ianto's shaft earnestly.

He ran his fisted hand up and down Ianto's pulsating shaft, groaning as he felt his lover pant heavily against his own sweaty chest. He rubbed circles over the sensitive and weeping head, knowing that the simple gesture would send waves of pleasure to the moaning man beneath him.

Every time Jack squeezed Ianto would make a new mark and move on to a clear patch of skin until Jack finally pushed him over the edge and he screamed his release around a gag of Jack's flesh, neither man noticing when his teeth broke the skin.

"Now I am going fuck you." Jack whispered when Ianto finally relaxed again.

'Please' was all Ianto could say.

Jack removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his wet and glistening cock, sheathing himself in Ianto completely with one hard thrust. He pulled Ianto into a kiss and groaned into the hot and willing mouth as he felt himself adjusting to the tightness of Ianto's body.

Ianto moved his hips, indicating Jack that he should start. Jack whimpered at the sudden change in angle and slowly he started driving in and out of his lover.

Jack set a hard and fast pace and Ianto met him thrust for thrust biting down hard on his arm when he couldn't stop himself from making noises anymore. As hard as he tried, Ianto could not help himself but start panting heavily and occasionally groaning loudly when he felt Jack's rock hard cock move over on just the right place. He let his legs drop off Jack's shoulders and pulled Jack down for a hug. Jack kept thrusting into Ianto as they lost themselves in the embrace. Jack kissed Ianto's shoulder before pulling away from the hug, pushing himself off on his hands. Both locked eyes as Jack kept tormenting his lover with delicious movements, their faces barely a couple inches from each other. Ianto could feel Jack's hot breath hoist over his lips, adding to the wonderful sensations pulsing throughout his body. He came for the second time that night raking nails down Jack's sides and still biting down on his arm, desperately trying to muffle his cries of pleasure. Jack kept the pace up for a few minutes until he felt that wonderful tension build up. He followed soon collapsing on top of a smiling Ianto.

"You okay?" Jack asked, kissing Ianto's forehead.

"Perfect. Thank you Jack." Ianto told him. "Are you okay though?" Ianto's hand caressed the cuts his teeth had made on Jack's chest.

"Perfect." Jack said, pulling Ianto closer. "That was … amazing. Now why don't you get some sleep? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Ianto cuddled into Jack, his head resting on Jack's chest instead of the pillow, and happily fell asleep.

* * *

"I think we can pack it up and go back to the hub. I'm thinking that maybe he wasn't thinking straight when he saw those aliens after all." Jack said the next morning, emerging from his tent just as the rest of the team was sitting down to eat breakfast.

Gwen gasped when she turned to see Jack. He was topless and his trousers were sitting low enough on his hips that it was obvious he wasn't wearing any underwear and Gwen found herself wondering if he ever did. What really worried her though were the strange red blotches that had appeared in random places across his torso.

"Are you sure Jack? I heard some odd noises last night that didn't sound like any animal native to Cardiff." Gwen said. "And those marks on your chest remind me of that tentacled alien that had those suction cups. You can tell us if you dealt with the alien already."

Ianto was suddenly very busy packing the supplies and getting them ready to load into the SUV, but Jack saw the blush that he couldn't fight off and smiled, imagining what it would look like if the blush covered his whole body.

"There are still no signs of alien activity." Tosh said. "Despite the noises I think Jack is right. It was a hoax." Toshiko glanced sideways and gave Jack a knowing smile. "Besides, I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for the noises."

Owen snorted and rolled his eyes at Gwen.

"So we came to this disgusting place for nothing then." Owen complained.

"I don't know Owen, the fresh air always did me good." Ianto said smiling. He paused for a moment and turned to look at Jack. "Oh wait, maybe that was you." he whispered, but it was loud enough that those around them could hear it.

Tosh smiled and Owen groaned.

"Not something we needed to know Tea-Boy."

"Are you sure you're okay Jack because some of those marks look really bad." Gwen said. "And what if there was more than one alien? Shouldn't we make sure that they are all gone?"

"I'm fine Gwen. And trust me, there are no aliens. There never were any here. It was all a misunderstanding." Jack told her. "I'm sure of it!"

"But maybe Owen should check you out just to make sure. Make sure there is no serious damage." Gwen insisted.

"No, I don't need to!" Owen proclaimed, his hands resting on his hips. 'God,' he thought. 'Is this one really that thick?'

"I can see from here that he is suffering from a rare and tropical disease called 'Iantosuckedoffhischestus'. It doesn't come along that easy and usually it's just awkward and annoying. He'll be fine in a couple of hours." Owen told her, not even glancing up at Jack, who was happily giggling. He did how ever see Ianto roll his eyes.

"Very mature!" Ianto hissed in Owen's ear.

"Look, it's time she got over her high school crush and sees what is really going on. I can't deal with her childish denial anymore." Owen snapped back, loud enough so that Gwen had heard the whole thing.

Jack grinned and went back into his tent to grab a shirt and Tosh and Ianto couldn't help but laugh at Owen's response.

"Are you trying to say something about me? Because that last remark really didn't make any sense Owen." Gwen said indignantly, not understanding why Ianto, Tosh and Owen started laughing harder.

"Don't worry about it Gwen. Besides, he's immortal so it's not like he would stay dead even if any of his injuries were life threatening so there is really no point in me doing any sort of examination even if I didn't already know what it is."

Owen and Gwen kept on bickering until they sat themselves down in the back of the SUV. Toshiko rolled her eyes at their constant bitching and hollered at Jack and Ianto, who were still standing in near the campsite. Jack waved back, indicating that they will soon follow.

Jack turned around and beckoned Ianto by his side. "Look," Jack softly said as he pointed towards the wonderful view from above, overlooking the valley. "It's breathtakingly beautiful."

"I guess it is." Ianto replied.

"So, did I change your mind about the countryside?" Jack asked, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."


	9. Cleaning up

Summary: The team has the day off but Ianto comes in to do some extra cleaning. And he has a surprise for Jack too...

Warning: Slash and cross-dressing

Disclaimer: Not mine. Can't even claim rights to some of the ideas...

* * *

"Ianto, I told you to take the day off." Jack called without looking up when he heard the cog door roll open.

"How did you know it as me sir?" Ianto asked

"You are the only one who would ever show up at 7am and you are the only one who ever comes in when I give the team the day off." Jack told him, still not looking up the file he was working on. "Go home Ianto. It was a tough week and I know for a fact you haven't spent a day away from the hub in over a month."

"But you see sir, there is a lot of detailed cleaning that needs to be done, and I can't do it when the rest of the team is here because they always call me away at the most crucial moments." Ianto said calmly.

"Ia..." Jack's voice died when he looked up and saw what Ianto was wearing.

Ianto had dressed himself up in a French maid's outfit. He was wearing black 2 inch high heels with fishnet stockings and, from what Jack could see, a garter belt. The skirt was black silk draped over white lace, entwined in each fold to form an A-line shape, and was barely long enough to cover him. The black silk of the skirt framed a small white apron that was tied around his waist with a thick ribbon. The bodice was also black lace and it was form fitting with white ribbon laced up his chest. Jack's eyes followed the ribbon up to find the outfit was strapless and Ianto had cleavage. He was also wearing a black silk collar and had a gold medallion resting in the hollow of his throat and holding a feather duster in his left hand. Ianto had put a wig on so he was now a red head, most of the hair pinned up in an intricate knot with only a few tresses hanging down to caress his shoulders and back.

"Testing that device huh?" Jack managed to croak, motioning to Ianto's cleavage.

"I thought it would be fun, and the outfit doesn't fit quite right if you don't have boobs." Ianto replied. "Now can I get you a coffee or do you still want me to go home?"

"Coffee please." Jack said, groaning as Ianto walked away and the little skirt swung back and forth.

Jack buried his head in his hands knowing that he wouldn't get any work done and that Ianto would be mad at him because of it.

"Your coffee sir." Jack jumped when Ianto placed the coffee cup down on his desk and the soft silk of Ianto's skirt brushed his hand and arm, he hadn't heard the young man come back in. "Can I get you anything else sir?"

"Well there is one thing you could do for me." Jack said, grabbing Ianto's waist and gently massaging it.

Ianto swatted Jack's hands with the feather duster and backed away.

"None of that sir. It is work time and you have a pile of paper work to get through." Ianto told him sternly. "If there is nothing else, I'll go start my work and I will be back with more coffee later."

Jack watched Ianto leave his office and walk down to the main area of the hub, amazed at how well he could walk in the high heels. Jack stared at Ianto until he disappeared into the autopsy bay. When he could no longer see his cross-dressing lover Jack went back to the pile of paperwork he had been working through before Ianto turned up.

* * *

Ianto tortured Jack throughout the day, purposely showing off a little more when he knew Jack was watching and slapping his hands away whenever he tried to touch him.

Jack glanced at the clock and saw that it was 2:37. Twenty three minutes until his next coffee fix. He started to dread his hourly coffee because he knew Ianto would tease him until he was so hard it hurt and then leave him just before the release.

A quick glance around the main hub showed Jack that Ianto was nowhere to be seen and he frowned. Ianto had purposely stayed within sight almost all day, only leaving if he absolutely had to. Jack relaxed and leaned back in his chair, looking through to the boardroom before he stiffened.

Ianto was in the boardroom. Polishing the table.

As Jack watched Ianto leaned over and reached across the table to wipe a spot he missed, exposing the edges of the frilly black panties he was wearing. Jack groaned and shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his stiff cock. Finally he growled and stood up. He was going to teach his Tea boy a lesson about teasing him all day.

"You are mine!" Jack growled into Ianto's ear as he leaned over the younger man, pressing him against the boardroom table.

Ianto sighed and pressed back against Jack, whimpering when he felt Jack's hard cock press against his ass.

"Please Jack." Ianto moaned. "I need you!"

Jack grinned and tore the frilly panties from Ianto's body, leaving everything else in place.

"Is this what you want Ianto?" Jack slid his hand over Ianto's butt and found that he was already prepared. "You naughty naughty boy. You planned this didn't you?"

"Waiting all day for you." Ianto mumbled, pushing against Jack in an attempt to get more contact. "Please Jack."

Jack reached around Ianto's body and found that Ianto's cock was just as hard as his was. He gently rubbed the straining shaft, covering the whole thing in precum, and making Ianto mewl.

"I'll take care of you. Don't worry." Jack whispered, stroking Ianto's cheek.

Jack quickly pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket and stripped off his trousers but left his shirt on, not wanting to waste time taking it off. He used one hand to spread lube over his cock and his other hand moved to Ianto's back to hold him in place on the table.

"I am going to punish the teasing maid. Getting me all hot and bothered, so hard all day. Naughty maid." Jack said.

He lined his cock up with Ianto's entrance and Ianto moaned at the feeling. Jack rubbed Ianto's back gently before he thrust into him roughly, completely sheathing his cock in Ianto. Jack paused for a few seconds until Ianto started moving against him.

Jack thrust hard, deep and fast, loving the sound of his flesh hitting Ianto's and making sure to hit his prostate every time. Ianto grunted with the force of each thrust, swearing between them which let Jack know he was close. Jack reached around Ianto and grasped his hard cock roughly, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Ianto screamed his release, and spilled his seed over the freshly cleaned board room table while Jack spilled inside of him.

"I think I like this outfit." Jack whispered, flipping Ianto over.

Jack smiled at the look of his lover flushed from his release and lying on the table.

"My beautiful maid." Jack said, stroking Ianto's cock.

Ianto mewled as he felt his cock respond to Jack's strokes. Jack trailed his fingers up and down Ianto's shaft, rubbing the head until it was hard and weeping again. Jack watched as drop of precum rolled down the head, down the shaft and settled just on top of the balls. He made sure Ianto was watching as he bent down and lowered his face to the younger man's groin to lick it off. Ianto writhed, trying to get closer to Jack.

"More. Please. God Jack, more." Ianto moaned.

Jack smiled at his lover and took the head of his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip and making Ianto buck. Jack slid his mouth further and further over Ianto's cock until he had taken it all in. He stayed there for a moment, letting Ianto feel as his throat tightened around his shaft.

Ianto writhed on the table and bucked, moaning unhappily when Jack started to slide off him. Jack slid his mouth back over Ianto and brought one hand to tease his balls while the other gripped his hip.

"Jack." Ianto whimpered when Jack stroked the line of flesh between his sack and his entrance.

Jack grazed Ianto's shaft with his teeth and it was too much for the younger man. Ianto came hard and screaming for the second time that day, one hand digging nails into Jack's shoulder while the other scraped at the table, trying to find something to hold onto.

Jack took his had from Ianto's balls and stroked himself while Ianto orgasmed. It only took a few strokes before he was screaming his orgasm around Ianto's cock and making the boardroom table even dirtier.

Jack pulled his mouth off of Ianto and pushed himself up so he was lying next to Ianto.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"The table is a mess Jack. I just cleaned it!" Ianto mumbled, trying to glare at Jack, but he was too tired to make it effective.

"Let me get you into bed and I will come back and clean the table up." Jack promised.

"With a cloth Jack, not your tongue."

"With a cloth after my tongue?" Jack asked, pouting a little.

"Whatever. Just let me get to bed."

Jack helped Ianto off the boardroom table, but when his legs wobbled a bit Jack scooped him up into his arms.

Ianto snuggled against Jack's chest, comforted by the strong steady beat of Jack's heart and fell asleep.

Jack smiled softly at the sleeping man in his arms, manoeuvring carefully to get down into his room without hurting either of them. He laid Ianto on the small bed, removing the maid outfit before covering him to the chin with the duvet. Jack watched him sleep for a bit before going to clean the boardroom table like he promised.

* * *

Jack found Ianto curled in a small ball, still asleep and mumbling unhappily. He carefully crawled into the bed behind Ianto and wrapped his body around the younger man's. Ianto instantly relaxed and turned in Jack's arms so he could bury his face in the older man's chest, sighing contently. Jack stroked Ianto's back and kissed his head.

"I love you Ianto." He whispered.

"Love you too Jack." Ianto mumbled back even though he was still asleep.


	10. Pampering

Summary: Jack thinks Ianto is working too hard, so Jack pampers him.

Rated: M

Warning: SLASH

Disclaimer: I don't own anything though maybe if I ask nicely...

A/N: Thank you to x-Athenea-x for the help and good luck with your exam!

* * *

"You work too hard." Jack said, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Jack, I really have to get this done." Ianto sighed, not wanting to fight with Jack about his work habits again.

Jack nuzzled his face into Ianto's neck and tightened his arms around him when he tried to get away.

"I don't want to fight Ianto. I was just stating a fact. And I was wondering how much longer you would be working." Jack said quietly, grinning when Ianto started to relax in his embrace. "I wanted to thank you for all the work you do. So whenever you are done come home and I'll be waiting for you there okay?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes Jack. I just want to put the last pile of reports away." Ianto promised.

Jack smiled and pressed a kiss into Ianto's neck, pulling away reluctantly so Ianto could get back to work.

* * *

Nine minutes and forty seven seconds later Ianto walked into their flat and saw the flickering glow of candles coming from the bedroom. He smiled and quickly shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shoes, putting everything away carefully so the entrance remained neat.

Ianto made his way to the bedroom, his smile widening when he saw the rose petals leading him there. He pushed the door to the bedroom open and gasped.

The room was filled with candles and the soft scent of vanilla, peaches and oranges. Ianto closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the scent

"There's a nice hot and relaxing bubble bath waiting for you." Jack said, coming up behind the young Welshman silently. "And I have champagne chilling for you in the fridge."

"Jack I..." Ianto started, but Jack silenced him with a finger against his lips.

"This is just the beginning and it still isn't enough to thank you for all the amazing things you do for me." Jack said, ushering Ianto into the bathroom. "Now you get settled and I will be right back with the champagne."

Ianto smiled softly at Jack and started pulling off his clothes when the older man left, folding them neatly so they wouldn't wrinkle before he had a chance to hang them up.

He had just settled into the bath when Jack came back with a plastic champagne flute.

"I'm going to hang your clothes up where they belong and then I'll be back okay?" Jack said softly.

Ianto hummed happily and took a sip of the champagne, sinking down further into the hot water. He opened his eyes when Jack came back into the bathroom and saw that he was carrying a covered platter and had a bucket of ice with the bottle of champagne in it.

"Going to get me drunk and have your wicked way with me?" Ianto asked. "Because you don't need to get me drunk for that."

"No, not getting you drunk. Just wanted to see that beautiful smile that just makes my heart burst." Jack told him. "I am trying to get you to relax. Champagne helps with that. As do strawberries."

Jack lifted the cover off of the platter to reveal a mound of fresh strawberries. He picked one up and brushed it against Ianto's lips, smiling when the younger man opened his mouth and let Jack feed him.

"As for having my wicked way with you, that is for you to decide." Jack whispered, brushing his lips against Ianto's ear. "But not until later. For now, i just want you to indulge in everything that is wonderful. Because well, not to sound corny ... but you do deserve it. I'd give you the universe if it makes you happy."

"You make me happy Jack." Ianto said softly. "Though another strawberry wouldn't hurt."

Jack smiled and pressed a light kiss to Ianto's lips before feeding him another strawberry as requested.

Jack fed Ianto the strawberries when he asked for them and refilled his champagne whenever it got low.

When all the bubbles had disappeared and the water had cooled off Jack helped Ianto out of the bathtub and dried him off carefully, leading him to the bed once he was done.

"Lie down on your stomach." Jack said.

Ianto complied, turning his head so he could watch Jack moving through the room. Jack moved back to the bed carrying an alien bottle that Ianto knew was used for heating things up and keeping them warm. Jack sat beside Ianto and flicked the top of the bottle open, pouring some of the contents onto Ianto's bare back.

Ianto sighed when the warm liquid spread across his skin and moaned softly when he felt Jack's hand rubbing his back.

"Less clothing." Ianto managed to whisper.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I want you wearing fewer clothes."

"Your wish, my command." Jack told him, standing up so he could strip off his clothes.

When Jack climbed back onto the bed he moved so he was straddling Ianto's lower back. He lightly ran his hands over Ianto's back, spreading the warm oil so he was completely covered in it. Jack gently started to massage Ianto's back, pressing harder and kneading the flesh firmly when he found a knot.

Ianto moaned in pleasure as Jack worked out the tight knots, removing the tension that had built up. He mumbled incoherently as Jack made his way lower, slowly reducing Ianto to a quivering mess.

He jumped slightly when he felt Jack apply more oil to his arms, massaging all the way down, including his hands and fingers, before returning to massage his back again. Jack enjoyed seeing how many different noises he could get Ianto to make, changing the pressure and angle of his fingers to see what would happen.

When Jack was satisfied Ianto's back was as relaxed as it would get he moved so he was no longer straddling Ianto's body, but sitting beside him instead. He poured more oil over Ianto's legs, spreading it with feather light touches before he started to seriously massage the young man's legs.

Ianto yelped when Jack reached his feet, squirming when Jack's light touched tickled.

"It is amazing how much tension can be held because of the feet." Jack murmured as he started kneading the flesh firmly. "Most people never think about it but the feet are the cause of most back aches."

He massaged Ianto's feet in silence, smiling at the noises of pleasure the young man was making. When he was finished with Ianto's feet, he laid a small kiss on the bottom of each one and gently laid tem back on the bed.

"The tension from standing on your feet moves up your legs and to your back," Jack told Ianto, his fingers walking the path as he explained. "Then from your back the tension travels through your shoulders and neck to finally end at your skull, causing headaches that no amount of painkillers seem to help."

Jack finished his explanation with a kiss on Ianto's lips, happily opening his mouth to the younger man and letting him deepen the kiss.

Ianto mewled unhappily when Jack pulled away from the kiss, growling when he moved away slightly.

"What do you want Ianto?" Jack asked, staring at the oil coated body of his lover.

"You." Ianto moaned. "I want you to make love to me."

"With pleasure." Jack said grinning.

Ianto rolled onto his back and shifted slightly, enjoying the feel of a completely relaxed body. He picked up the bottle of oil and poured some on his chest, spreading it slowly as he watched Jack follow all of his movements. Ianto spread the oil lower and lower until he reached his groin. He caressed his shaft, hissing in pleasure and loving the moan that Jack made.

Ianto motioned for Jack to lie down beside him and when he did Ianto spread the oil over his body as well, waiting as long as he could before caressing Jack's erection. Jack whimpered and thrust into Ianto's hand, coating himself in more oil.

"Make love to me Jack." Ianto whispered, squeezing Jack's cock lightly.

Jack ran his hand down Ianto's body until he reached his entrance. He gently pressed a finger into Ianto and, finding him relaxed, immediately added a second. He quickly prepared Ianto, stretching him and stroking his prostate until he was begging Jack to take him.

Jack slipped his fingers out and Ianto whimpered until Jack replaced them with his cock. He pulled Ianto closer, lifting one of Ianto's legs and resting it on his hip so he could get better access.

Jack paused once he was completely sheathed in the young man, waiting for Ianto to tell him to continue.

Ianto kissed Jack deeply but passionately and moved his hips against Jack's, moaning happily when Jack started to thrust.

Jack thrusts were slow but strong and angled so that he hit Ianto's prostate every time. He licked Ianto's neck, loving the vanilla and peach flavour of the oil mixed with Ianto's skin. He continued to assault Ianto's neck using his lips, tongue, and teeth, while he moved one of his hands to caress Ianto's cock.

Jack could feel that Ianto was close so he moved his mouth from Ianto's neck to his lips, kissing him deeply when he finally came.

Jack came soon after, clutching Ianto closer and digging nails into his back.

Ianto curled against Jack once he pulled out, resting his head on Jack's chest as his eyes slid closed.

"The sheets are a mess." Ianto said quietly.

"The oil will dry quickly and it washes out easily so don't worry about it." Jack told him, pressing a kiss into his hair.

"Thank you Cariad, tonight was amazing." Ianto murmured, half asleep.

"You deserve it and so much more Sweetheart." Jack replied, pulling Ianto closer. "I love you so much."

Ianto mumbled a response but was already so close to being asleep he was incoherent.

Jack rested his head against the top of Ianto's and fell asleep, dreaming of what he could do for his lover tomorrow.


	11. Veggies

Summary: How Jack gets Ianto to eat vegetables.

Rated: M

Warning: SLASH, swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or else there would be a lot more scenes in the hot house...

* * *

"You really need to eat more vegetables Sweetie." Jack said for the hundredth time, noticing that Ianto once again left vegetables off his plate. "Not eating vegetables is bad for you and I need you nice and healthy."

"They taste disgusting Jack." Ianto told him again. "Anything that tastes that bad can't really be that good for you."

"If they didn't taste as bad would you eat them?"

"Yes, but nothing I've tried so far has ever made them taste any better."

Jack moved his chair around the table until he was sitting next to Ianto instead of across from him and grabbed the dish of raw carrot and celery sticks.

"You would be amazed at how much fun you can have with vegetables and how good it can make them taste." Jack said, taking a bite out of a carrot stick.

Jack chewed it slowly, closing his eyes and savouring the flavour. He opened his eyes when he swallowed and stared at Ianto as he took a smaller bite of carrot. He pulled Ianto to him and kissed him, carefully pushing half of the carrot into Ianto's mouth. Jack pulled away when he felt Ianto accept the carrot and start chewing.

"Taste better yet?" Jack asked when Ianto finally swallowed.

"A bit, but I still don't like them."

"You don't have to like them, you just have to eat them Sweetheart." Jack said.

He put the rest of the carrot stick in his mouth and Ianto met him half way for the kiss, although he was still reluctant to accept the piece of carrot. This time, instead of pulling away, Jack lightly kissed down Ianto's neck until he could nibble just above the collar of his shirt. Ianto moaned in protest when Jack pulled away but Jack ignored him and grabbed a piece of celery instead of carrot.

Ianto looked at Jack when he held the celery to his lips, refusing to open his mouth and accept the vegetable. Jack sat patiently until Ianto gave in and opened his mouth, allowing Jack to feed him. Only after Ianto had chewed and swallowed the celery did Jack kiss him, sliding out of his chair and onto Ianto's lap at the same time. His hand trailed up Ianto's chest, feeling the toned muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt, and pulled of Ianto's tie so he could undo the top buttons of his shirt and have access to the rest of Ianto's neck and his collarbone.

This time when Jack pulled back Ianto grabbed a celery stick on his own and took a small bite.

"More." Jack whispered, only giving him a light kiss.

Ianto frowned at him but took another bite. Jack smiled and nuzzled Ianto's neck, sucking and biting lightly to leave a mark while he finished unbuttoning Ianto's shirt. Jack pushed the shirt off Ianto's arms before sitting back slightly to watch Ianto eat the rest of the celery stick.

Jack took Ianto's right nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and gently biting it while he rolled the other nipple in his fingers. Ianto arched into Jack's touch, moaning loudly.

Just before Jack pulled away again he heard a loud crunch indicating Ianto had taken a bite out of another celery stick. He smiled against Ianto's skin before setting his teeth into the flesh around Ianto's nipple and biting down hard. Ianto gasped and clutched at Jack's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin.

When he pulled his mouth away from Ianto's chest he saw a perfect imprint of his teeth left behind, almost but not quite breaking the skin.

Jack licked, kissed and lightly bit his way down Ianto's chest and stomach while gently palming Ianto's erection through his trousers.

"Oh god Jack." Ianto moaned. "Stop."

Jack instantly pulled away and looked at his lover questioningly.

"If you don't stop now I'm going to come." Ianto explained. "And I don't want to come yet. I want to suck you first and then I want to fuck you." Jack shuddered at Ianto's words, his eyes sliding shut.

"Yes please." He whispered.

Jack slid off Ianto's lap and they made their way to the bedroom quickly, pulling off their clothes as they went so by the time they were in the bedroom they were both naked.

Ianto pushed Jack onto the bed before crawling between his legs. Ianto stared into Jack's eyes as he lowered his face towards the older man's groin. Ianto watched Jack writhe when he blew gently on the tip of his cock before he opened his mouth and lowered it over Jack's straining shaft. Ianto held Jack's hips down as he deep throated him.

"Ianto..." Jack moaned when Ianto started expertly sucking his cock.

Jack gripped the sheets tightly when Ianto lightly ran his teeth over his shaft and started massaging his balls. Ianto deep throated him again and when Jack felt the muscles contracting around his cock he came, screaming his release and spilling down Ianto's throat.

"That tastes much better than vegetables." Ianto said after he had sucked Jack's cock clean.

He moved up Jacks body and kissed him roughly, his hands moving down to stroke Jack's already hardening shaft. He broke the kiss and started kissing down Jack's Jaw until he could kiss the sensitive skin behind Jack's ear.

"Now I'm going to fuck you." Ianto whispered, nibbling on Jack's earlobe.

Ianto grabbed the lube from the bedside table and quickly coated his fingers, pushing two inside Jack quickly.

"Fuck." Jack cried, arching off the bed and pushing against Ianto's hand. "Please Ianto. Just fuck me now."

Ianto shifted his fingers and brushed over Jack's prostate a few times, making the older man buck roughly.

"Please Ianto." Jack begged.

"Will this be my reward every time I eat my vegetables?" Ianto asked, sitting up and stroking Jack's prostate again.

"Yes. Whatever you want. Just fuck me already. Please."

Jack gasped then Ianto lifted his legs over his shoulders and he felt the head of Ianto's cock at his entrance. Ianto pushed in quickly, not stopping until he was completely sheathed in the older man.

Ianto leaned forward until Jack was almost bent in half and he could kiss him. He dominated Jack's mouth and ate the noises Jack made as he thrust quickly and roughly, each stroke hitting Jack's prostate. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, pulling him closer and digging his nails into the younger man's back.

"Come for me Cariad." Ianto whispered against Jack's lips. "Come for me."

Jack screamed as he came for the second time and Ianto muffled the scream with a kiss.

A few more thrusts and Ianto spilled his seed into Jack before collapsing on his chest and pulling out.

Jack whimpered slightly when Ianto pulled out, feeling empty, and shifted their bodies until they were curled around each other on their sides.

"So what's the verdict on the vegetables?" Jack asked, stroking Ianto's back softly.

"Still disgusting but the reward is worth it." Ianto said sleepily, cuddling closer to Jack. "You okay?"

"Perfect." Jack replied, burying his face in Ianto's hair before they both fell asleep.


	12. Coffee Break

Summary: A late night rendezvous by the coffee machine.

Rated: M

Warning: SLASH

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or else there would be a lot more scenes in the hot house...

AN: Because I needed something fun after my exam and a very depressing discussion about what may happen in season 3.

* * *

Jack watched Ianto start preparing the coffee for a few moments before he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the young man's waist.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked, nibbling at the Ianto's neck. "You don't usually make coffee while you're naked."

"'m fine." Ianto said, leaning back into Jack's equally naked body. "I just wanted coffee but couldn't find most of my clothes and it would have taken too long to try and find them. Besides if I was clothed I wouldn't be able to feel your skin."

Jack's hands roamed over Ianto's body, one moving to caress Ianto's hardening cock and the other moved up to caress his chest before moving around so it could trail down Ianto's back. Jack slowly slipped one finger into Ianto while his other hand moved to tease Ianto's nipple. He licked Ianto's neck lightly before setting his teeth into it, leaving his mark where everyone would see it the next day.

Ianto moaned and pressed back harder against Jack, all thoughts of coffee forgotten.

"What do you want?" Jack whispered, biting Ianto's ear gently.

"You." Ianto moaned. "I want you to fuck me so hard that I can feel it all day tomorrow."

"That will hurt." Jack warned.

"You asked what I wanted and that's what I want."

"As long as you're sure." Jack pinched Ianto's nipple tightly and Ianto cried out in pain but he enjoyed it. "If you still want this hold the handles of your beloved coffee machine and bend slightly."

Ianto immediately obeyed as Jack pulled his finger out, grabbing the handles and pushing back against Jack so he could lean over. Jack stroked the curve of Ianto's back gently before lightly slapping his arse. Ianto jumped slightly and yelped but otherwise didn't protest.

Jack grabbed Ianto's hip with one hand and moved Ianto so he was bent over more while he used his other hand to cover his cock in lube. Jack gripped both of Ianto's hips and held him steady as he lined up his cock with the Ianto's entrance. Jack thrust in quickly and roughly, not pausing until he was completely buried in the younger man. Jack adjusted his stance, so he would hit Ianto's prostate with every stroke, and dug his fingers into Ianto's flesh to keep him still as he set a fast and hard pace.

Ianto gripped the handles of the coffee machine so tightly his knuckles turned white as Jack kept thrusting into him, each time nearly fully withdrawing himself and then burying himself completely into Ianto's warm and tight body.

"Jack...yes..." Ianto moaned between Jack's thrusts. "Harder."

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's hips and knew they would be bruised but he still thrust into Ianto harder, using all his strength to pound into the man beneath him.

Ianto couldn't do anything more than grunt and moan as Jack thrust into him, pushing him closer and closer to release.

A few more thrusts and Ianto screamed his release, pushing against Jack's hands and gripping the coffee machine so hard he thought it would break. Jack thrust twice more before he shouted his release as well and spilled into Ianto.

Jack stilled and slowly released this grip on Ianto's hips first, wincing slightly when Ianto whimpered. Jack rubbed Ianto's back softly and pulled out, raising Ianto so he was standing at the same time. Ianto mewled at the loss of Jack's cock and Jack pulled him into a tight hug.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded, to tired and spent to do anything more.

"Bed time?" Jack asked, cradling his lover carefully.

Ianto nodded again and let Jack lead him out of the kitchen and to his office.

"Couch?" Ianto mumbled.

"Nope. You'll hate me for it tomorrow if I let you sleep on the couch." Jack said, pressing a kiss to Ianto's forehead.

"Never hate my Jack." Ianto murmured, leaning against Jack even more.

"Good to know, but you still aren't sleeping on the couch."

Ianto mumbled something else but let Jack lead him to the hole that lead to his room. Jack laid Ianto onto the bed gently and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean him up.

By the time Jack got back Ianto was already asleep so Jack cleaned them both up quickly before climbing into bed beside him.

* * *

Ianto woke to find Jack curled against him reading a book.

"Morning." Jack said smiling when he noticed Ianto was awake.

"Good morning." Ianto replied, turning so he could bury his face in Jack's chest. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jack asked, putting the book away and pulling Ianto closer.

"For last night. It was amazing."

"So you're okay then?"

"Sore, but it is good. It was exactly what I wanted." Ianto said, kissing Jack's chest. "Thank you."

"Anytime. You just need to ask. I would do anything for you." Jack murmured, kissing the top of Ianto's head. "I love you so much Ianto."

"I love you too Cariad. But I'm to comfortable to move so why don't we sleep for another few hours?"

"Sounds good to me seeing as it's only five."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and fell back to sleep listening to his lover's heart beat.


	13. Tattoo

Summary: Jack gets a tattoo.

Rated: M

Warning: SLASH

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or else there would be a lot more scenes in the hot house...

* * *

"You were gone forever." Ianto murmured, pulling Jack into a rough kiss.

"It was only a day and a half." Jack gasped as they pulled a part.

"Too long."

Ianto kissed down Jack's jaw and neck while he unbuttoned Jack's shirt. He moved his mouth over Jack's pulse point and used his teeth, lips, and tongue to leave his mark on his lover's skin before he dropped to his knees.

"Definitely too long." Jack agreed, one hand gripping Ianto's shoulder while the other ran through Ianto's hair.

Ianto undid Jack's belt and flies, pushing his trousers down so Jack could kick them off. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Jack's underwear and stared up at his lover as he pulled them off. Ianto just stared at Jack's cock as it stood proudly before him, unable to move.

On Jack's cock was a tattoo.

A tattoo of a heart with the words 'I love you' printed in them.

Ianto swallowed around the lump in his throat and looked back up at Jack's face.

"There you go again, trying to put words in my mouth." Ianto whispered. "I love you too Jack."

Jack smiled and stroked Ianto's cheek lovingly as Ianto descended on his cock, worshipping it with his hands and mouth.

Ianto brought Jack to the brink of orgasm before he pulled away.

"Fuck me Jack."

Ianto laid on the bed and Jack followed him, hands running over the younger man's body lightly. Jack covered Ianto's body with his and grabbed the lube from the bedside table as Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist. Jack quickly slicked up his fingers and slipped one inside Ianto, adding a second when he found Ianto was relaxed and open. He gently stretched Ianto while thrusting his fingers in and out, caressing his prostate each time.

"Jack please. I need you." Ianto whimpered when Jack added a third finger.

Jack kissed Ianto softly as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, devouring Ianto's moans of pleasure. Jack shifted slightly after his first thrust to he would stroke Ianto's prostate each time.

Jack cupped Ianto's face with one hand while his other moved between their bodies to stroke Ianto's throbbing cock in time with his thrusts.

"So close." Ianto moaned, writhing as Jack sucked on his collar bone.

"Come for me Ianto." Jack whispered. "My beautiful Ianto. Come for me."

Ianto jerked against Jack as he came, covering their stomachs and Jack's hand with his seed. Jack felt Ianto tighten around him and found his release as well, spilling inside Ianto.

They laid together for a few moments regaining their breath before Jack grabbed the wet wipes and gently cleaned them up.

He laid back down next to Ianto and pulled the young man against him, rubbing gentle circles on his back as Ianto buried his face in Jack's chest.

"You realise that is a temporary tattoo right?" Ianto murmured sleepily.

"Yeah. I didn't know how my body would react to a permanent one and it is only for you anyway." Jack explained, pressing a kiss into Ianto's hair. "I love you Ianto. I really do."

"I know Jack." Jack felt Ianto kiss his chest lightly. "And you can put those words in my mouth anytime."


	14. Sleeping

Summary: Jack is watching Ianto sleep and can't resist having a little fun..

Rated: M

Warning: m/m smut, one person asleep

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or else there would be a lot more scenes in the hot house...

* * *

Jack stared at his sleeping lover and couldn't resist pressing a kiss onto the back of his neck. Ianto moaned and shifted, exposing more of his body to Jack. Jack caressed Ianto's chest, lightly toying with one of Ianto's nipples and he shifted again so he was almost completely on his back.

Jack smiled down at his lover and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips while his hand continued to play with his nipple. Ianto whimpered when Jack pulled away from the kiss but stayed asleep.

Ianto shifted again when Jack didn't kiss him again, pressing his slowly hardening cock against Jack's thigh. Jack grinned and shifted his body so that both his hands were free.

With one hand he continued to tease Ianto's nipple while his other hand moved down to stroke Ianto's erection. Ianto mewled and pushed against Jack, trying to get more contact.

Jack moved so he could tease Ianto's nipple with his mouth while his hand stroked Ianto's cock harder and faster. Ianto let out another whimper and thrust roughly against Jack, one hand clutching the bed sheets while the other gripped Jack's arm

"Jack." Ianto gasped

Jack paused and looked at Ianto but found that the younger man was still asleep.

Jack continued to stroke Ianto's cock and tease his nipple with his mouth while his other hand moved to caress the sensitive area on the left side of Ianto's ribs. Ianto moaned and arched his back at the touch, growing even harder in Jack's hand.

Jack moved slowly down Ianto's body, kissing, licking and lightly nipping at his lover's skin as he continued to pump his shaft relentlessly.

Ianto was now panting, a light sheen of sweat covering his body, and he cried out when Jack swiped his thumb over the leaking tip of his cock. Ianto thrust wildly, his nails scraping against the skin of Jack's arm and twisting in the sheets as Jack's hands brought him closer and closer to the edge.

Ianto made high pitched keening noises as Jack's mouth finally found and engulfed the head of his throbbing cock. Jack gently probed the slit with his tongue and Ianto gave one last soft cry as his back arched and he spilled into Jack's mouth.

Ianto sighed quietly as he collapsed back onto the bed sated and happy.

Jack carefully cleaned his lover with his tongue and moved back into position behind him, grinning at the fact Ianto was still asleep. He pulled Ianto against him and held him tightly, burying his nose in Ianto's neck to breath in his perfect scent.

Ianto stirred and Jack lifted his head as Ianto's eyes blinked open to stare directly into his.

"I had the most amazing dream." Ianto whispered, pressing a kiss against Jack's lips as he ground his ass against Jack's straining cock. "It seemed so real I'm amazed I'm not so hard I'm about to explode."

"Well maybe we should fix that." Jack said, one hand moving slowly down Ianto's body towards Ianto's cock again.

"Please do." Ianto gasped as Jack's hand found his cock and started stroking it expertly.


	15. Strawberries

Summary: Ianto has fun with strawberries

Rated: M

Warning: Pure SMUT!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or else there would be a lot more scenes in the hot house...

* * *

Jack leaned forwards in his chair slightly, moving closer to Ianto who was leaning against his desk. He trailed a hand down Ianto's thigh teasing the inside near the top, right where it would make Ianto squirm.

"Jack." Ianto gasped as Jack felt Ianto's trousers get tighter

"I want to be yours" Jack murmured. "I want you to take me tonight."

"I can do that." Ianto said, moaning as Jack's hand ghosted over the bulge in his trousers.

"Stop now Jack." Ianto ordered breathlessly but Jack kept touching him. "Jack. Stop." Ianto ordered, voice firm and unyielding

Jack's hand paused on its travels over Ianto's body and he looked up at his lover, challenging him.

"Hand off." Ianto commanded.

When Jack didn't move it immediately Ianto picked up his hand and slapped it. Ianto looked down at Jack and Jack immediately lowered his eyes withdrawing his challenge to Ianto's authority

"I want you downstairs, naked and waiting beside the bed for me Jack." Ianto said

Jack nodded and ran to the hole in the office floor, jumping down instead of using the ladder. Ianto smiled at how eager Jack was and wandered to the kitchen to prepare a treat for himself.

Once everything was set up Ianto moved back to Jack's office and slowly climbed down the hole into the bunker below.

Jack was standing at the head of the bed completely naked, eyes trained on the floor.

"Good boy." Ianto murmured, moving towards his lover.

Ianto trailed his hand over Jack's skin lightly, barely touching him, making Jack shiver in anticipation. Ianto took Jack's cock into his hand and started to stroke it gently, quickly bringing it to its full hardness. He gave Jack's cock a squeeze and a light slap that made Jack shudder and sigh in pleasure before he stopped touching Jack completely.

Jack whimpered at the loss of contact but stayed where he was, waiting for Ianto's next order.

"On the bed. On your back." Ianto told him.

Jack scrambled onto the bed and laid on his back waiting for more instructions.

Ianto walked to the footlocker at the end of the bed, letting his hand trail along the edge of Jack's body. He opened the footlocker slowly, smiling when he heard the hitch in Jack's breath as he waited anxiously to see what toy Ianto was going to pull out.

Ianto pulled out two purple silk scarves and two blue and Jack shifted in anticipation.

Ianto started by tying one of the scarves to Jack's left ankle before tying it to the bedpost, once again thankful for the bigger bed he was able to convince Jack to get, followed by his right ankle.

He tied the remaining scarves to Jack's wrists and attached them to the headboard so Jack was lying spread eagled on the bed. Ianto had left enough slack in the scarves that Jack could shift a bit but he couldn't change his position. Ianto looked down at Jack and a small smile graced his lips.

"You look amazing tied up like that." Ianto murmured.

He pressed a soft kiss against Jack's lips before he pulled away.

"There are some things I need from the kitchen. Don't move from that position." Ianto climbed out of the bunker laughing softly to himself.

Ianto came back down the ladder carrying two small coolers a few minutes later. He set the coolers on the floor by the bed and gently toyed with one of Jack's nipples. He suddenly pinched one of the nipples and Jack yelped in surprise. Ianto took the pinched nipple into his mouth and soothed it with his tongue, grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub before he released it

He opened one of the coolers and pulled out a chilled strawberry that still had water clinging to it from when it was washed.

Ianto held the plump red berry up for Jack to see and his tongue poked out to slowly lick the water off. Jack whimpered as Ianto rested the tip of the strawberry on his tongue and slowly drew it into his mouth. Ianto bit into the strawberry and sighed in pleasure but all Jack could watch was the small trail of juice that had escaped from the corner of Ianto's mouth and was now trailing down to his chin.

Jack groaned in frustration and pulled at the scarves around his wrists, trying to get free so he could kiss the juice away. Ianto stared at Jack as his tongue poked out of his mouth to lick the juice away. Jack sighed and collapsed back onto the bed.

Ianto smirked at Jack and pulled another strawberry out of the cooler. This time he trailed the cold strawberry down Jack's chest, making him shiver and leaving a trail of water behind. He took a bite out of the strawberry, teasing Jack again, but this time after he swallowed he leaned down and kissed Jack roughly letting the older man taste the strawberry in his mouth.

Jack whimpered when Ianto pulled away and Ianto smiled at him and stroked his hair.

Ianto lifted the second cooler to the bedside table and Jack shifted as much as he could, eager to see what else Ianto had. Ianto opened the cooler and lifted out a small plastic box. He pulled the plastic box apart at the seams to reveal a small bowl on a hotplate. Ianto took a third strawberry out of the first cooler and dipped it into the bowl, swirling it slightly before pulling it out.

Jack stared as the thick, rich, dark chocolate dripped off of the strawberry.

Ianto slowly licked the chocolate off of the strawberry grinning as Jack's eyes followed every move of his tongue. Ianto fed this strawberry to Jack before he pulled out a new one dipping it in the chocolate again. This time he dragged the strawberry down the centre of Jack's chest leaving a trail of hot, melted chocolate behind. Jack hissed as the hot chocolate melted into the cold strawberry and he squirmed in his restraints.

Ianto used the chocolate covered strawberries to paint Jack's body, covering his nipples and circling his belly button carefully.

Ianto alternated between eating the strawberries and feeding them to Jack, licking any chocolate that happened to miss Jack's mouth off. Ianto kissed Jack roughly before moving to trail kisses down his jaw and neck. Ianto then moved down to Jack's chest nibbling at the now hard chocolate as he came to it

Ianto spent extra time on Jack's nipples, biting a little softer and using his tongue to melt the chocolate a little as he lapped it up.

"God Ianto. please" Jack begged, finally breaking.

"Please what?" Ianto asked against Jack's skin.

"Anything. Please. I need more."

Ianto dipped another strawberry into the chocolate and Jack moaned in frustration and Ianto grinned at him before he dragged the strawberry over Jack's throbbing cock.

"Fuck" Jack cried, bucking roughly.

"Oh I plan to." Ianto said before he covered the head of Jack's cock with his mouth

Ianto sucked and licked the chocolate of Jack's cock, one hand moving to Jack's hip to keep him still while he savoured the taste of the chocolate mixed with the taste of Jack.

"Oh god Ianto. So close." Jack moaned as Ianto deep throated him.

Jack cried out and came as Ianto's throat convulsed around his cock

Ianto pulled away from Jack grinning happily at the sight of him collapsed on the bed completely satisfied.

Or almost completely.

"I need to feel you." Jack whispered. "Please let me feel you."

Ianto untied Jack's ankles and then his hands, letting the older man pull him into a bone crushing hug as soon as he was free. Ianto fumbled for the lube that lived on the bedside table nearly pushing it onto the floor before he got a grip on it. Ianto quickly covered his fingers in lube and slipped one inside Jack. When he found that there was no resistance he quickly added a second. Jacks arms relaxed their grip on Ianto as he arched against him, rubbing his growing cock against Ianto's straining one.

"Need. Please. Need!" Jack moaned.

Ianto pulled away from Jack, removing his fingers as well, and positioned Jack's body so he could enter it easily. He lined his cock up with Jack's entrance and pushed inside, completely sheathing himself with one thrust.

Both men stilled, enjoying the familiar feeling for a moment before Jack pushed back against Ianto, silently begging him to move.

Ianto pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in. Each thrust got faster and harder until a light sheen of sweat covered his body and both men were grunting with each thrust. Ianto sifted his body slightly and then Jack's so he was penetrating deeper and each thrust stroked Jack's sweet spot, making his writhe uncontrollably each time. Ianto reached between them and gripped Jack's leaking cock, stroking it roughly and in time with his thrusts. He thrust three more times before Jack came again, screaming Ianto's name and tightening around his cock, pushing him over the edge and bringing him to orgasm as well.

Ianto collapsed on top of Jack's chest and Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man, burying his face in his hair.

"Thank you." Jack murmured, now completely satisfied.

"Trust me it was my pleasure." Ianto replied sleepily. "I have been craving strawberries and melted chocolate all day."


	16. Nightmare

Summary: Ianto wakes up because Jack is having a nightmare.

Rated: M

Warning: m/m smut

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or else there would be a lot more scenes in the hot house...

* * *

Ianto blinked awake and couldn't figure out what had woken him. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 am. He had had almost four hours of sleep.

Jack's hand's fisted in the sheets and Ianto knew what woke him.

Jack was having another nightmare.

Ianto pressed his body against Jack's side as tight as he could, wrapping his arms around him so he could hold him close. Jack moaned and shifted before he started to twist and pant desperately. Ianto clutched at Jack and started rocking slightly while he murmured soothingly in Welsh, trying to calm the older man down.

Jack's nightmares were a near nightly occurrence but he refused to talk about them or what happened while he was away with the Doctor.

"God" Jack groaned, thrashing a little more.

Ianto pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's forehead, wishing he could somehow save Jack from this pain.

"Ianto."

Ianto stared at Jack. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep, though with Jack you could never be sure, but Ianto was sure he heard Jack say his name. That had never happened before.

"Ianto" Jack moaned again, almost desperately, bucking on the bed. "Oh god. Ianto!"

"I'm here Jack. You're safe." Ianto said, his lips moving against the skin by Jack's ear.

"So good Ianto. God, don't stop. So good!" Jack moaned.

Jack twisted in Ianto's arms, bringing hem face to face, and he buried his head in Ianto's chest while their hips pushed together.

And then Ianto knew Jack definitely wasn't having a nightmare.

Jack thrust his hips, grinding his throbbing, boxer clad erection against Ianto's hardening cock. Ianto hissed as Jack continued to thrust and grind against him, groaning out his name every few minutes.

"Jack." Ianto murmured, lifting Jack's head so he could press a kiss against his lips. "Wake up Jack. Wake up now because I really want to fuck you and I don't want to do that while you are asleep. I want to see your amazing blue eyes. "

Ianto pinched one of Jack's nipples hard and Jack gasped, his eyes flying open.

Jack's mouth immediately found Ianto's and he continued to grind against him. Jack broke the kiss panting but never lost his rhythm of grinding and pushing against Ianto.

"I was having a nightmare." Jack gasped. "And then you were there. And the bad things were gone. It was just us and I was safe."

Ianto wiped away a tear that managed to escape Jack's careful control and he smiled to himself. This was the first time Jack had said anything about his nightmares without turning it into a joke or brushing it away. He was finally opening up and letting go.

Ianto pushed Jack back against the mattress and straddled his hips.

"I want to fuck you Jack." Ianto told him. "I want to stare into your eyes while I fuck you into the mattress. Are you okay with that?"

Jack nodded, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Please."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack gently before be pulled away to remove their boxers. Once they were both naked Ianto grabbed the lube from the nightstand and moved so he was sitting between Jack's legs.

He stroked Jack's straining cock from base to tip with a single finger and feather light touches. Jack writhed for him, moaning incoherently and bucking roughly. Ianto let Jack settle before he grabbed Jack's cock with his full hand and squeezed slightly. Jack ached of the bed, gasping and panting, unable to get a proper breath.

"If you...keep...I'm gonna...come." Jack managed to gasp out.

Ianto smirked and shifted Jack's legs so his knees were pressed against his chest. Jack helped hold his legs in place while Ianto quickly slicked up his fingers and cock. Ianto circled one finger around Jack's entrance, making the older man whimper with need. Ianto gently pressed his finger over the hole and then moved it slightly so the tip could slide in.

Jack pushed back against Ianto's finger, desperate for more, and when Ianto found that Jack was open and relaxed he added a second finger, pushing them in torturously slow.

"Ianto...please. More. Need. Please!!!" Jack whimpered, unable to form a proper sentence.

Ianto withdrew his fingers, ignoring Jack's whine of protest, and quickly replaced them with his cock, once again entering Jack slowly. Ianto leaned over and kissed Jack tenderly once he was completely sheathed within the tight heat of Jack's body.

Ianto pulled away from Jack and grinned, pulling almost completely out of his body before slamming back in roughly.

Jack grunted from the force of Ianto's body thrusting into him but didn't complain; instead he shifted to give Ianto a better angle for deeper entry.

Ianto set a fast and hard pace, both men grunting with the power of each thrust, and he made Jack writhe with each thrust by caressing his prostate is some way. Ianto reached between them and slid his hand over Jack's weeping cock, spreading the precum before gripping it and stroking it roughly and in time with his thrusts.

Jack started making a high pitched keening noise and with two more thrusts from Ianto's hips and strokes from his hands Jack was coming hard over his stomach and Ianto's hand. Jack's body tightened around Ianto and he thrust once more before he spilled inside him.

Ianto pulled out of Jack and Jack relaxed his legs, letting his lover collapse on top of him. Ianto curled against Jack, eyes falling closed as the older man's arms wrapped around him protectively.

When he was sure the younger man was asleep Jack pressed a kiss into his hair and murmured,

"Thank you Ianto. Thank you for always being there for me, both then and now. I love you."

"Love you too." Ianto mumbled, shifting and pressing his face into the crook of Jack's neck.


	17. Apples and Peanut Butter

Summary: Jack and Ianto play with apples and peanut butter.

Rated: M

Warning: m/m Smut

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or else there would be a lot more scenes in the hot house...

* * *

Ianto looked down at Jack, who had been tied to the bed carefully, and grinned. He dipped the spatula into the large jar of peanut butter and pulled out a heaping lump. He held the spatula over Jack's stomach and turned it upside down, shaking it a little until the peanut butter fell off and hit Jack's flesh with a loud, wet, slap. Ianto gently spread the peanut butter over the muscled plains of Jack's stomach until it was smooth and flat.

Jack squirmed and pulled against the handcuffs that chained his arms above his head. Ianto let Jack settle before he gently cupped Jack's face. Jack jumped at the contact but immediately pushed into Ianto's touch.

"The blindfold still okay?" Ianto asked softly.

"It's fine Ianto." Jack assured him.

Ianto smiled down at Jack and kissed him tenderly, letting Jack deepen the kiss for a moment before he pulled away.

Jack heard a Tupperware container pop open and a moment later he felt something cold and wet trail down from his collarbone until it as lost in the peanut butter. He felt Ianto swirl the mystery object through the peanut butter but he never let it get deep enough to touch his skin.

"Open up." Ianto said gently.

Jack immediately opened his mouth, not knowing what to expect.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of peanut butter overwhelming him and then he could taste it on his tongue.

"Bite down." Jack closed his mouth, the crunch loud when he bit through the peanut butter covered object.

Jack smiled when he chewed and the slightly sweet taste of the peanut butter mixed with the tart taste of the Granny Smith apple.

Jack felt Ianto place another slice of apple against his skin. This time the apple paused to play with his nipples, turning them into small hard buds before it disappeared into the peanut butter as well.

Jack heard the crunch of the apple as Ianto bit into it and chewed it slowly. Ianto kissed Jack again, exploring the older man's mouth with his tongue and letting Jack taste the apple and peanut butter he just ate.

The next apple wedge that was dragged down Jack's chest wiped away part of the peanut butter and exposed bits of his skin. Ianto dipped his rigid tongue into the small holes in the peanut butter, slowly widening them with teasing licks.

Jack couldn't help squirming under Ianto's careful ministrations and whimpered when Ianto removed his tongue and pulled away.

"Please." Jack moaned. "I need more."

"Shhh." Ianto comforted. "I'll take care of you Jack."

Jack felt the long thin edge of an apple wedge against his skin, just above where the peanut butter started, and cried out when Ianto dragged it across his skin, replacing the sticky peanut butter with the cold wetness of the apple. Ianto pressed the apple against Jack's lips and Jack opened his mouth allowing Ianto to push the treat inside.

Jack cried out, almost choking on the apple, when he felt Ianto's mouth engulf the head of his cock. Jack writhed and whimpered from the double assault of Ianto cleaning off the peanut butter with the apples while he sucked expertly on his cock.

Jack bucked, shoving his cock roughly down Ianto's willing and open throat, when he felt Ianto's slicked finger push into his body. Jack pushed back against Ianto's hand, begging for more but unable to for the words to ask.

Ianto added a second finger, slowly stretching Jack before he added a third and crooked his fingers to caress Jack's prostrate. Jack screamed in pleasure and struggled against the bonds holding him in place, desperately needing release.

Ianto released Jack's cock from his mouth with a pop and pressed his free hand to Jack's chest, trying to calm him. When Jack settled Ianto kissed his way up Jack's body, licking and kissing away all traces of the peanut butter from his skin. Jack writhed under Ianto's mouth, unintentionally fucking himself on the fingers Ianto still had inside him.

"God Ianto." Jack managed to gasp. "Need you! Bad. Please!"

Ianto removed his fingers and slicked up his cock, gently soothing Jack and letting the older man know he was still there. Ianto moved so he was kneeling between Jack's legs, his throbbing cock brushing Jack's ass.

Jack lifted his legs, his hands automatically trying to move down to grip his thighs to hold them open but his hands wouldn't move. Ianto placed his hands on Jack's ankles and ran his hands up Jack's legs until he reached his thighs. He pushed Jack's thighs apart slightly, exposing his tight entrance even more and shifted his body so the blunt head of his cock nudged the hole.

Jack moaned and pushed back against Ianto as much as he could, desperately needing to feel his lover inside him. Ianto grinned and pushed against Jack as well, sighing in pleasure as his cock slowly breached him.

Jack wrapped his legs around Ianto's waist and tilted his hips slightly, giving Ianto better and deeper access. Ianto slid into Jack's willing body slowly, sinking inch by inch, trying to fight the urge to thrust fast and hard.

When Ianto was finally buried as deep in Jack as he possibly could be he bent down to Jack tenderly. Jack pulled at the cuffs, wanting to run his hands through Ianto's hair and hold him close.

"What do you want Jack?" Ianto asked, their lips still pressed together.

"You." Jack whispered. "I want to feel you pounding into me."

Ianto pulled back until he was almost all the way out of Jack before he shoved back in roughly, forcing Jack to take every inch of his thick cock. Ianto pounded into Jack hard and fast, both men grunting with every thrust. Ianto shifted one of Jack's legs slightly higher so each thrust hit his prostate making Jack gasp and scream in pleasure.

Ianto changed his thrusts again so he could lick up Jack's neck, loving the taste of Jack on his tongue.

"So close Ianto. So close." Jack moaned, bucking erratically against Ianto. "Bite me. Please."

Ianto opened his mouth over the pounding pulse in Jack's neck and let him feel his hot breath against his skin.

"Please." Jack begged. "Please."

Ianto gave two more harsh thrusts and when he heard the tell tale sounds of Jack's impending orgasm he bit down over the frantic pulse, sinking his teeth into Jack's flesh and pushing him over the edge, making him come over their bellies without touching his cock once. Ianto bit Jack's neck harder, breaking the skin, and Jack bucked against him, crying out in pleasure.

Jack tightened around Ianto even more and sent Ianto over the edge, emptying himself inside the older man. Ianto released Jack's neck and collapsed on top of him exhausted.

After a few minutes Ianto found the strength to fling his arm out and groped around the bedside table for the key to the handcuffs. When he finally found it he undid one of Jack's wrists and pressed the key in his hand letting him release his other wrist.

Jack pushed off the blindfold and wrapped his arms around Ianto, holding him close and stroking his back softly.

"Thank you Ianto." Jack murmured to the nearly unconscious man on top of him. "Do we have any more apple slices?"

Ianto grunted and snuggled against Jack, falling into a deep, sated sleep.


	18. The Package

Summary: Jack and Ianto catalogue a package from UNIT.

Rated: M

Warning: m/m smut

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or else there would be a lot more scenes in the hot house...

A/N: Sorry for not posting forever. Real life got in the way a bit. This was a request of sorts. I hope it satisfies.

* * *

Ianto placed the large pile of packages on top of the ever growing stacks of paperwork on Jack's desk and glared at his boss.

"You are supposed to catching up on paperwork, sir. Not playing _Mark and Mandi's Love Story_." Ianto chastised.

Jack turned away from his computer and glanced up at his lover, then down to the packages and then back up to Ianto.

"What are these?"

"The monthly 'care' packages from UNIT." Ianto told him. "I need you to check through them and sign the needed documents. They need to be done before the end of today so I can send everything back on time."

Jack just stared as Ianto turned and walked out of the office, throwing Jack a final smile over his shoulder before he shut the door firmly.

Jack sighed, shut down his game, and turned to face the mountain of packages. He let out a small groan as he opened the first one to find three alien hairdryers. He signed the needed paperwork and grabbed the next box.

Two hours later Jack was sure he was going to die of boredom but he only had three boxes left. He pulled the next box toward him, flipped the flaps open and peered inside.

Jack closed the box and opened it again, a grin slowly spreading across his face.

****

Ianto smiled as another satisfied customer left the small tourist office and glanced at his watch. It had been two hours since he left Jack and Jack should have gotten through most of the boxes by now and would therefore be looking for a cup of coffee.

Ianto locked the tourist office and straightened his suit, preparing to go back into the depths of the hub. Ianto's comm chirped and he grinned.

"Yes?"

"_Hey Yan."_ Jack's voice floated over the comms. _"I have finished sorting through all of the boxes and was wondering if I could get some coffee."_

"I was just coming down to get you a fresh cup sir." Ianto replied. "Is there anything else you will be needing?"

"_No, that should be fine for now." _Jack said slowly. _"But there were some interesting items I could use some help cataloguing. Do you think you could stay late tonight to help me out?"_

"Of course sir. That is my job after all. I'll meet you in the archives with the items after the others go home."

"_The archives? Are you sure?"_

"Yep. That is where the catalogued items go after all isn't it?" Ianto was adding the finishing touches to Jack's coffee. "I will meet you in section 4D when the others leave if that is acceptable for you."

Jack nodded as Ianto placed the coffee in front of him. Ianto grinned and gave Jack a quick kiss before he left the office to finish his own work.

Jack watched Ianto exit the main area through the cog door and glanced back at the box they would be cataloguing.

It was going to be a fun night.

****

Jack pushed the door to section 4D open with one hand and grinned when he saw Ianto waiting for him. Ianto had removed his jacket, waist coat, and tie, and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, baring his throat and showing small curls of chest hair.

"Place the box over there Jack." Ianto said, motioning to one of the tables.

Jack did as Ianto said and started unbuttoning his shirt at the same time.

"How did you get the UNIT stamp on it?" Jack asked, pulling of his suspenders and shrugging out of his dress shirt.

"I sent it to UNIT in another box and asked a friend to send this box back." Ianto said, watching Jack strip but making no move to take of his own clothes.

Jack was down to just his boxers before he noticed that Ianto hadn't removed anything.

When Jack opened his mouth to say something about Ianto's lack of undress Ianto walked over to Jack and pressed his body against the older man's, kissing him hungrily while they moved backwards until Jack's back was pressed against the wall.

When the kiss broke both men were gasping for breath.

"Stay." Ianto murmured, pressing a quick soft kiss to Jack's lips.

Jack stood still and watched as Ianto walked to the box and pulled a coil of rope out.

"Do you think we should catalogue this first sir?" Ianto asked holding the rope up for Jack to see as he walked back to him. "Soft, strong rope. Won't leave marks on the skin. Very good for tying someone up."

Ianto carefully wound the rope around Jack's wrists, securing them together before he tied the rope to a bar on the wall, leaving just enough slack for Jack to move around a bit.

"Shall we catalogue the next items?" Ianto waited for Jack to nod before he moved back to the box and pulled out three items. "This first item appears to be a water-based lubricant. Ideal for slicking up places that don't usually lubricate themselves."

Jack moaned in anticipation as Ianto popped open the lube and carefully spread it over two fingers. Ianto soot in front of Jack and pressed their bodies together tightly, drawing the older man into a rough but passionate kiss as his slicked up fingers slowly breached him. Jack pushed against Ianto harder as he felt the younger man's fingers slip inside him and start to slowly stretch him. The kiss deepened and became a messy clash of tongues and teeth with the occasional surprise nip as well.

When Ianto felt Jack was prepared enough he broke the kiss gasping and slipped his fingers out. Jack whimpered at the loss of contact and Ianto stroked his hip gently to soothe him. Ianto pulled away from Jack slightly and brought Jack's attention to the other two items he had removed from the box.

"This appears to be a medium sized silicone plug with an internal motor. Would you agree sir?" Jack nodded and Ianto continued. "The motor appears to cause the plug to vibrate and this device appears to control the speed and strength of vibrations. Do you have any idea what it could be used for sir?"

"Insertion into the anal cavity. To provide added stimulation." Jack said, surprised at how steady his voice was.

"I agree with that assessment so why don't we try it out?"

Jack nodded and watched as Ianto covered the plug in lube before it disappeared behind his body. Ianto latched his mouth onto Jack's neck and Jack tilted his head to give him better access. Jack couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as he felt the plug start to slowly breach him. He cried out in pleasure and thrust against Ianto when the Welshman grazed his teeth over his pulse.

When the plug was fully inserted Ianto flicked his thumb against a switch on the controller and turned it on. Jack cried out as the vibrations coursed through his body and Ianto caressed him lightly, trying to calm him a little. When Jack had settled a bit Ianto pulled away so the only contact was his hand on Jack's hip. Ianto looked at Jack's leaking erection and smiled softly.

"We can't have you coming too soon can we sir?" Jack shook his head, panting slightly as the butt plug continued to vibrate inside him. "Maybe there is something in the box to help with that."

Ianto shifted the remaining items in the box around until he found what he was looking for. He slowly pulled out a strip of leather and dangled it for Jack to see.

"Pliable leather. Fair sized width. Ideal for use as a cock ring to help prevent unwanted ejaculation and orgasm."

Ianto tied the leather at the base of Jack's cock using a knot Jack had taught him. It would stay in place but could come undone easily for quick removal if needed.

Ianto kissed Jack, slowly exploring his mouth while his hands trailed over and caressed the body he knew so well. Ianto slid one hand around Jack until it rested just below his shoulder blade. He caressed the skin gently before he dug his nails in and dragged them back to Jack's front, leaving angry red lines behind. Jack cried out and pushed into Ianto, trying to get him to do it again.

Ianto broke away reluctantly, his fingers trailing on Jack's skin as long as possible, so he could grab the next item from the box.

"Large white feather. Very fibrous. Excellent for trailing over sensitive flesh for added teasing."

Ianto waved the feather in front of Jack's face for a moment before he trailed it down Jack's chest, ghosting over his nipples before moving down to the area just above Jack's belly button where Ianto knew Jack was extremely ticklish.

Jack laughed and struggled against the rope, trying to escape the feather as he felt himself grow impossibly harder.

"Ianto." Jack managed to gasp between fits of laughter. "Please. I need you."

"Not yet Jack. You know there is another item to catalogue."

Jack shivered at the thought of the final item and whimpered when Ianto ghosted the tip of the feather over his cock, teasing the tip mercilessly.

"Please." Jack whimpered again.

Ianto took pity on Jack and with one last swipe of the feather across his nipples Ianto threw it away and pulled the last item from the box. Ianto held it up with one hand and let it uncoil carefully so he was left holding the handle. Ianto let the long, thick whip trail over the floor as he moved and he knew that it had all of Jack's attention. Ianto moved back to Jack and tightened the rope connecting Jack to the bar so there was no slack and he couldn't move anywhere. He didn't want to miss with the whip and cause any damage. Ianto moved away from Jack enjoying the slithering noise the whip made as it moved over the floor.

Ianto looked at Jack and waited for Jack to look at him before he took a deep breath to steady himself. Jack gave Ianto a slight nod, telling him it was alright and that he trusted him. Ianto held and used the whip like Jack had shown him and watched as it sailed through the air to crack in the air just to the left of Jack's body. Both men let out a relieved breath as Ianto readied himself for the next stroke. He alternated where the whip was aimed but never actually hit Jack, keeping it teasingly close but never connecting.

"Ianto please. Please I need you." Jack was begging by the sixth stroke.

Ianto tossed the whip aside and pressed his body against Jacks, capturing the older man's lips for a desperate kiss. He pulled off his clothes without breaking the kiss and moaned when his bare skin was finally pressed against Jack's naked body.

"Please Yan. Fuck me. Please."

Ianto reached around Jack and quickly undid the ropes that held his wrists together.

As soon as he was free Ianto flipped Jack so his chest was pressed against the wall. Jack thrust his hips back begging Ianto to take him. Ianto slicked up his throbbing cock and pulled the butt plug out quickly. Jack whimpered at the loss but the whimper turned into a moan as Ianto quickly thrust in balls deep.

Ianto paused a moment to let them both adjust to the feeling. Jack pressed back against Ianto and he pulled almost completely out before he thrust back in roughly.

"Ianto Ianto Ianto." Jack chanted breathlessly.

"Jack. My Jack." Ianto responded with each thrust.

Ianto could feel his balls tightening and knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached around Jack and quickly untied the cock ring, letting the strip of leather fall to the floor. Ianto stroked Jack's cock roughly, pulling strangled moans from his lover.

"Come for me Jack." Ianto panted. "Come for me now!"

Jack dried Ianto's name as he came, his muscles clenching around Ianto's cock and pulling his orgasm from him too.

Ianto leaned on Jack as he collapsed against the wall and they slid to the floor together, clutching each other tightly.

"God Yan. That was amazing." Jack gasped.

"See, cataloguing items isn't that bad." Ianto responded, cuddling against Jack's chest.

"I will happily catalogue more packages like that with you anytime."


	19. Hiding

Summary: Ianto has to hide when someone comes into Jack's office.

Rated: M

Warning: m/m smut

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or else there would be a lot more scenes in the hot house...

A/N: Thank you to queenfluffernutter for being my muse :) And sorry this took so long to update, real life just kept getting in the way over summer.

* * *

Jack looked up and whimpered almost silently when Tosh entered his office, resigning himself to the fact his alone time with Ianto had once again been interrupted.

Jack glanced down at Ianto quickly trying to come up with an excuse to explain why Ianto had been kneeling on the floor behind his desk but Ianto grinned up at him and crawled under his desk. Ianto pulled Jack's chair after him, making it look like a natural move Jack would make to prepare for whatever Tosh needed to say.

Ianto motioned to Jack and Jack's head snapped up, looking at Tosh and watching her as she sat in the chair across from him.

"What can I do for you today Tosh?" Jack asked, once again thankful for his training as a con man allowing him to sound normal.

"Well I was doing some simple, routine diagnostic checks and I noticed that there were a few glitches with the translation program and one of the rift predictor programs." Jack's hands clenched when he felt Ianto undo his flies and pull his cock out. "Also the CCTV in the hub seems to be malfunctioning a lot and turning off randomly for varying time periods."

"I know about the CCTV Tosh. I'm the one turning it off." Jack repressed a whimper when Ianto licked his shaft from base to tip, swirling his tongue at the top to make Jack thrust into him. "What about the translation program?"

A small groan escaped Jack's lips as Ianto's mouth enveloped the head of his cock and he couldn't stop himself from trying to thrust further into Ianto's warm passage. Ianto put his hands on Jack's thighs and gently but firmly held him in place.

Jack noticed that Tosh was silent and looking at him, waiting for his response. Jack wracked his brain for what she had been saying so he could make it seem like he had been paying attention.

Something about words getting mixed up.

Maybe.

"That is definitely a big problem." The last word was cut off slightly as Ianto chose that moment to deep throat him. "I'll have Ianto get more reference material from the archives and we will get that sorted as soon as possible."

One of Jack's hands left the desk to grip Ianto's hair as the young man worshipped his cock, doing everything that he knew drove Jack crazy. Jack was definitely going to have to punish him for putting him in this situation.

"There is also the problem that it keeps confusing Judoon and Italian." Tosh said. "Though I don't get why those two languages. They aren't similar at all."

"It is probably a glitch in the organising and listing of the listings. I'll have Ianto go over that too." Jack bit back a moan as Ianto gently ran his teeth over Jack's throbbing shaft and his hand gripped tighter in the Welshman's hair.

"Okay." Tosh said. "But there is still the problem with one of the rift predictor programs. It seems to be selective about what it wants to predict. I've found that recently..."

Jack tried to pay attention to what Tosh was saying but couldn't focus on anything but the feel of Ianto's mouth on his cock. Jack saw Tosh's mouth moving but all he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears.

Jack nearly whimpered when Ianto deep throated him again and stayed there, his nose pressed against Jack's body, his throat constricting around Jack's cock. Jack started squirming when Ianto started teasing the sensitive flesh just below his belly button.

"Are you okay Jack?" Tosh asked, reaching across the desk to take Jack's hand. "You're looking a little flushed and you seem sort of distracted. You aren't hurt are you? Do you need me to get Ianto?" Tosh reached toward her comm to call Ianto and Jack's eyes darted to where it was abandoned on the corner of his desk.

"No!" Jack yelped, stopping Tosh before she could activate her comm. "I'm fine. I just...I have something special planned for Ianto tonight and I'm a little worried about how he's going to react."

"Well in that case why don't I leave you to your thoughts and get started on fixing things."

"Thanks Tosh." Jack said, smiling gratefully. "If you have any problems or need any help just give me a call."

"Of course Jack." Tosh said, standing and walking to the door. Just before she stepped out of the office she turned back and said, "Next time Ianto's under your desk while you talk to someone make sure you move the mirror behind you. It gives a perfect view of everything."

Jack gasped and a thud came from under the desk as Tosh closed the door behind her.

"Fuck." Jack said, slumping over the desk.

Ianto pulled his mouth off Jack's cock and pushed the chair away from the desk so he could crawl out from underneath it.

"Please." Ianto said. Ianto stood up and Jack saw that his trousers and pants had been left under the desk. "Please fuck me Jack." Ianto moaned. "Knowing Tosh was here while I sucked you, knowing that one wrong move, one wrong sound could give us away made me so hard Jack. Knowing that she saw us, that she knew. _Please_ Jack. I _need_ you!"

Jack pushed himself out of the chair and crowded Ianto against the desk. He could feel Ianto's panting breaths match his own and he could hear soft whimpers escaping the younger man. He was almost positive Ianto had no idea that he was making any noise.

Jack crushed their lips together, his tongue demanding entrance which the younger man gave freely. Jack tore at Ianto's shirt, practically ripping it from his body so he could run his hands over Ianto's bare skin. He shimmied out of his own clothes quickly and pressed their naked bodies together so there was no space between them.

"Please, please, please, please!" Ianto mewled when Jack broke the kiss in favour of sucking on Ianto's collar bone.

Jack forced Ianto back further until he had no choice but to sit and then lie down on the desk.

"Is this what you want Yan?" Jack growled, brushing his fingers over Ianto's hole.

"Please Jack." Ianto responded, spreading his legs more to give Jack better access.

Jack pulled one of the desk drawers open and fumbled around for the lube while his finger continued to tease Ianto's hole, making the young Welshman whimper and writhe. Jack grunted in triumph when his hand closed around the tube of lube and he quickly pulled it out and slicked up his throbbing dick.

Jack pressed one of his slick fingers against Ianto's hole and found it slid in with no resistance and he pulled it out grinning. Jack brushed the head of his cock against Ianto's hole and loved the hitch he heard in Ianto's breath.

"PleaseneedJackpleaseneeditplease." Ianto panted, pushing back against Jack, trying to get his cock inside him.

"So eager. I love it!" Jack growled.

Jack captured Ianto's lips in a bruising kiss before he pushed into Ianto, swallowing the younger man's gasp and pressing him back down onto the desk when he arched up.

Jack pulled out almost completely before he thrust back in roughly, making Ianto cry out and rake his nails over Jack's back. Jack bit down on the juncture between Ianto's shoulder and neck, not letting go until he tasted the tang of blood. Ianto cried out, clutching at Jack desperately. Jack set up a hard, fast pace of thrusts that left both men grunting and gasping.

"Jack...gonna...can't" Ianto gasped before he came without Jack touching his cock once. His semen covered his stomach and Jack's as he shuddered and Jack continued to thrust over his prostate.

Jack groaned as Ianto clenched around his cock, ripping his orgasm from his body and milking it for as long as he could.

Both men collapsed on the desk gasping but sated and content.

"Damn Yan." Jack murmured "If I had known that someone watching would get that much of a reaction from you I would have set it up somehow a long time ago."

"It's hard for you to know something that I didn't even know." Ianto replied, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead. Now what do you say we take this downstairs."

"Sounds good to me." Jack said as he carefully slid off his desk and pulled Ianto with him. "I need you all rested up for tonight after all."

"I can't wait."


	20. Bedtime

Summary: Jack and Ianto have some fun before bed.

Rated: M

Warning: m/m smut

A/N: this was written as a bedtime story for my patti and was written at 6 am. I blame any mistakes and odd sentences/descriptions on lack of sleep

* * *

Jack smiled as Ianto's head once again hit his shoulder as he dozed off and he pressed a kiss to the younger man's lips. Ianto moaned and pressed his lips against Jack's, deepening the kiss.

Jack grinned as Ianto crawled out of his chair and into Jack's lap, grinding against the older man as he plundered his mouth. Ianto broke the kiss, panting for breath, and grinned down at his lover.

"Now that you've woken me up, you are going to have to deal with me" Ianto said, pressing his erection against Jack's, showing him exactly what he meant.

"I think I can deal with you." Jack growled back.

Jack pulled open Ianto's trousers and licked his lips as Ianto's erection spilled out

"See something you like?" Ianto asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Always." Jack replied gruffly.

Ianto moaned as Jack's mouth latched onto his neck, just below where the collar of his shirt would sit tomorrow, raising an angry red mark.

"Please Jack." Ianto gasped. "Don't tease!"

Ianto shifted in Jacks lap so he could grind his arse on Jack's erection, which was still trapped in the confines of his trousers.

Jack groaned and his hands gripped Ianto's hips hard enough that Ianto knew that he would have bruises, which only made him grind against Jack harder.

Jack pushed Ianto back a bit so he could release his erection. As soon as his trousers were open, Jack's erection popped out and bobbed back and forth as if waving to get attention.

Ianto groaned and bit his lip when he saw Jack's cock and he reached down and trailed a finger from root to tip, his finger ghosting over the flesh, barely touching and making Jack whimper with need.

"Please Jack, please." Ianto begged, rubbing their bare cocks together. "I need to feel you in me. Please."

Jack helped Ianto pull off his trousers and pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket before he slipped his own trousers off, leaving them bare from the waist down.

Jack slicked up his fingers and pressed one over Ianto's entrance, loving the feel of the tight ring of muscle fluttering against his digit. Ianto pressed back against Jack's hand, trying to get Jack's slick fingers inside of him, and growled in frustration when he couldn't. Jack grinned and stroked Ianto's entrance a few more times before pushing his finger inside.

Ianto's moan of pleasure turned to a whimper when jack slipped a second finger inside and started stroking his prostate. Ianto was writhing and mewling on Jack's lap as Jack attacked his prostate mercilessly.

"Oh god Jack." Ianto moaned breathlessly. "Stop. Stop or I'm gonna come."

"Come for me Ianto." Jack murmured, kissing Ianto's lips gently before trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck to lick the mark he made before.

"Jack!" Ianto cried out as the sensations became too much and he came, spilling over both his and Jack's stomachs and chests.

"we should have taken our shirts off too." Ianto panted, resting his head on Jack's shoulder and trailing a finger over the cum stained fabric.

Ianto mewled as he felt Jack's hand close over his softening cock and he buried his face in Jack's neck, breathing in his unique scent, as he felt himself hardening again.

"Please Jack. I want you inside me." Ianto whispered.

Jack raised Ianto's head and kissed his forehead gently before he shifted them so he could get the right angle to slip inside his lover.

Both men groaned at the feeling of Jack pushing into Ianto's tight passage, Jack not stopping until he was buried balls deep in the younger man's body.

Ianto shifted and pressed back against Jack and Jack started to thrust gently, angling his hips so he hit Ianto's prostate with each thrust

Ianto moved with Jack's thrusts, riding Jack's cock and forcing Jack into a faster and harder rhythm.

Jack stroked Ianto's cock in time with their thrusts and it wasn't long before both men were panting and nearing the brink of orgasm.

"Fuck. Jackjackjackjackjack." Ianto muttered almost incoherently as his cock pulsed and he orgasmed for the second time that night.

Jack thrust twice more into Ianto's body, feeling his muscles clench around him, before he came as well, spilling deep inside his young lover.

Ianto collapsed against Jack, Jack's softening cock slipping from his body as he moved.

"Thank you Jack." Ianto whispered, burying his face into Jack's neck sleepily.

"My pleasure Yan." Jack murmured, stroking Ianto's back.

Jack carefully carried Ianto to the bedroom and stripped him out of his soiled clothes before pulling his own clothes off and crawling into the bed with him, holding him tightly as they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
